Sálvenla, por favor
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Lucy se fue del gremio hace ya quince años. Pero, después de todo ese tiempo, vuelve una muchachita rubia con una carta de ella, y resulta que no se fue porque quizo, sino porque la tienen capturada.
1. El Escape y la Llegada

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail blah blah blah Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Uno ~ El Escape y la Llegada ~**_

—Aiko, ya es hora. Ve a Fairy Tail, busca a Natsu, dile quien eres y entrégale esta carta— dijo Lucy, pasándole un sobre a la muchacha de cabello rubio que estaba frente a ella

—Tengo miedo…— susurró la muchacha, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los marrones de Lucy. Recibió el sobre mientras sus manos temblaban —No sé dónde es… No sé usar magia… No sé nada— agregó, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos —Soy una inútil—

Lucy la abofeteó.

—Escúchame bien, Aiko— ordenó Lucy, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos —Puede que no sepas magia, pero puedes aprender. Puede que no sepas donde rayos está Fairy Tail, pero no te preocupes. Solo ve a Magnolia— dictaminó la rubia mujer —Yo no puedo salir de aquí, pero tú sí. Has tenido toda tu vida para examinar este lugar, conoces muy bien los pasadizos por los que salen los guardias— dijo la mujer, Aiko se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y asintió con fuerza —Ten, esta es la llave de Loke, solo susurra su nombre cuando estés afuera. Ahora… ¿Qué harás? — dijo la mujer, tomando las manos de la muchacha

—Saldré de aquí, iré a Magnolia para ir a Fairy Tail. Buscaré a papá y le entregaré tu carta— respondió Aiko con determinación. Lucy sonrió

—Ahora, ve y has que tu madre se sienta orgullosa— sentenció Lucy a la par que Aiko se escabullía entre los barrotes de la celda en la que se encontraban.

Había nacido en ese lugar, y había tenido tiempo de sobra para saber donde era que estaban los puntos ciegos de las bestias que eran sus carceleros. Sus jugarretas de cuando era pequeña le servían de mucho ahora, sabía perfectamente donde esconderse para poder escapar.

Aiko encontró un par de baldosas sueltas en el suelo, las cuales removió y descubrió un túnel que la llevaría hacia la salida. Los reos de las celdas aledañas la observaban incrédulos. La conocían desde que era una bebé que andaba gateando por los corredores, y la arrastraban dentro de las celdas para esconderla de los guardianes.

—No se preocupen, voy por ayuda— dijo la chica, para luego sonreírles. Esos tipos tenían cara de mala gente, pero eran realmente buenos; a veces hasta sacrificaban sus míseras raciones de comida y se las daban a ella y a su madre.

La rubia se metió dentro del túnel y tuvo el cuidado de dejar las baldosas en su lugar. Listo, estaba a un paso de salir de la prisión; ese túnel en específico no lo usaban a menos que fuese en caso de incendio, así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Aiko caminó durante cerca de una hora y encontró una larga –casi interminable- escalera, la cual sin ningún miramiento comenzó a subir. En su increíblemente sensible nariz se hizo presente un aroma salado, y comenzó a oír el inconfundible sonido de las olas; ese mismo sonido que se oía en las catacumbas, solo que ahora era más nítido.

Aiko distinguió la puertecilla al final del túnel, asi que a pesar del cansancio, comenzó a correr hasta alcanzarla.

Al abrirla, unas pocas gotas de agua le salpicaron en el rostro. Tuvo que trepar sobre la puertezuela y palpó un gran trozo de césped, al cual subió, teniendo la precaución de cerrar la escotilla.

El aroma salado invadió sus fosas nasales, casi mareándola por la brusquedad. Observó al causante de dicho olor, y solo descubrió un interminable manto azul oscuro que, según su madre, se llamaba mar. Al mirar hacia arriba, observó el cielo y sonrió. Comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

Era la primera vez que veía el mundo exterior, ya que siempre había estado en la cárcel. Era un poco chocante que habían capturado a su madre luego de no cometer ningún crimen, sino ser inculpada de algo. Y más chocante aún era saber que ella había nacido en ese lugar, y que Lucy le había educado a pesar del ambiente.

—Regresa a la realidad, Aiko— se dijo a sí misma. Tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó calmarse, logrando su cometido a duras penas —Loke, aparece por favor— rogó la chica

Un rayo de luz amarillo rodeó su cuerpo y se posó frente a ella. Esa misma luz murmuró unas cosas extrañas en algún idioma y comenzó a materializarse el cuerpo alto y fuerte de un hombre. Sus siempre presentes lentes estaban allí, su melena alborotada, ese par de mechones que aparentaban ser las orejas de un león; todo estaba allí, ese hombre no había cambiado para nada.

—Estoy a sus órdenes, Aiko-sama— dijo Loke, galante como siempre, aunque por alguna razón no tenía intenciones amorosas para con Aiko —Mi poder ahora es limitado debido a que Lucy se encuentra en la prisión y no puede usar magia, así que solo puedo llevarla a Magnolia. No creo que mis reservas duren más de dos días— confesó

Ni siquiera dejó que Aiko hablase, ya que se arrodilló y la misma luz de la que había salido lo envolvió, para dar paso a un león majestuoso, cuyo pelaje no era castaño, sino que dorado, y destellaba ante la vista.

—Lamento no dejar que conozcas bien el mundo exterior, pero eso ya lo harás en Fairy Tail— comentó el león, sacándole una sonrisa a la muchacha

Loke le indicó que se montara en su lomo y simplemente comenzó a correr. Corrió hasta que anocheció, y hubiese seguido de no ser porque Aiko debía dormir; pero no importaba mucho descansar, habían avanzado lo suficiente como para seguir durante una hora al día siguiente.

Ya en su forma humana, Loke encendió una pequeña fogata, y volvió a ser un león. Se recostó junto a la fogata y dejó que Aiko apoyara su cuerpo sobre el de él. Rápidamente, la rubia se durmió, y Loke se dedicó a vigilar su sueño durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a emprender el viaje hasta llegar al bosque cercano a Magnolia.

—Lo siento, Aiko-sama. Mis reservas están por acabar— dijo el león, tratando de mantenerse en Earthland por más tiempo

—No te preocupes, ya estamos aquí. Gracias por traerme— alcanzó a decir, mientras hacía una reverencia. Loke desapareció.

Aiko se armó de valor. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. Debía serenarse, pero con el solo hecho de pensar que conocería a sus tíos, y a su padre, no podía estar tranquila. Comenzó a correr, en dirección a la ciudad en la que alguna vez su madre tuvo una vida feliz y plena.

Chocó con un hombre cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara; le pidió disculpas y aprovechó de preguntarle dónde estaba Fairy Tail.

—Mira, si sigues por aquí, todo recto, llegarás a un camino de subida. El gremio está en la cima de esa colina de allí— indicó el hombre con amabilidad, para luego quedarse mirando como esa muchacha salía corriendo en la dirección indicada, gritando un _gracias._

Se le quedó mirando un buen rato hasta que su mismo subconsciente le dijo que parecía idiota. Pero, le había parecido extraña la semejanza que esa muchacha tenía con Lucy. Se golpeó en la cara –literalmente-, Jellal tenía cosas que atender, y con eso se refería a Meredy, que seguía siendo como una niña pequeña y se había perdido en el bosque.

Aiko corría por donde el enmascarado le había indicado y vio el lugar. No era exuberante, pero tampoco era del todo sencillo, pero allí estaba, el edificio del gremio en gloria y majestad. Se extrañó al no sentir nada de ruido, siendo que Lucy siempre le había dicho que eran el gremio más ruidoso de la ciudad.

Se acercó a una ventana, y lo único que vio fue a dos hombres peleándose. Nadie hacía o decía nada, de hecho, parecían asustados.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Quién sabe qué le hiciste a Lucy para que se fuera! — gritó uno de ellos, precisamente el que estaba debajo del otro. Tenía el cabello negri-azul y estaba sin camisa

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡No es necesario que me lo recalques todo el maldito tiempo, Gray! — gritó el hombre sobre él, bajando la cabeza mientras su mirada se escondía en su flequillo rosa

A Aiko no le bastó nada más que ver su cabello para saber que ese hombre era su padre, y que él no tenía la culpa. Sabía que era su padre porque entre sus rubios cabellos también había mechones rosas.

Caminó hasta las puertas, hecha un manojo de nervios. Tomó las manillas, pero luego aflojó un poco su agarre. Estaba asustada; ¿cómo reaccionaría su padre? ¿Qué había del gremio? ¿Le entenderían?

Dejo de preguntarse estupideces y abrió las puertas con decisión. Atravesó el umbral de la puerta y todos, absolutamente todos posaron sus miradas sobre ella. Estaba nerviosa.

—Tú no tienes la culpa— dijo Aiko, acercándose a su padre, aunque quedaron separados por cerca de un metro de distancia —No es tu culpa, papá— agregó, y lo abrazó. Gray salió como pudo de entre ellos y se dedicó a hacer lo que medio gremio estaba haciendo, observar a la chica.

Todos quedaron atónitos al oír la palabra _papá _salir de los labios de esa desconocida.

La primera en reaccionar fue Mirajane, que examinó cada milímetro de la muchacha en un instante. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, busto moderado, altura de cerca de un metro sesenta.

La actitud arriesgada de Natsu y el aire dulce de Lucy, una mezcla perfectamente imperfecta.

—No es tu culpa— repitió una vez más la muchacha, para separarse de su padre y ver su rostro atónito. Notaba en él que no sabía si abrazarla o huir —Mamá te envió esto— agregó, entregándole la carta a Natsu.

El hombre se sentó en el piso y abrió el sobre. Al ver que en el encabezado decía _"Léelo en voz alta" _con la caligrafía de Lucy, no dudó un segundo en hacerlo…

_Fairy Tail: _

_Lamento tener que hacer esto rápido, tengo muchas cosas que contarles, pero ahora solo tengo unos minutos así que seré breve. Me han capturado. Los de Tártaros me tienen encarcelada desde hace quince años. Hoy al fin pude decirle a mi niña que se fuera, a pesar de que sé los riesgos que esto conlleva. _

_Probablemente se preguntarán por qué no huí antes, bueno, eso es porque la prisión de estos tipos está hecha con algún material especial, que no permite usar magia. De no ser por eso, yo estaría con ustedes en el gremio._

_He podido sobrevivir gracias a que he pasado desapercibida durante este tiempo. Di a luz a mi niña aquí, pero por suerte está sana y los demás presos son bastante amables, me han ayudado a que no se metiera en problemas. Por favor, cuiden de ella hasta que nos reencontremos. _

_Los amo, Fairy Tail._

_Hasta pronto._

_Lucy Dragneel._

Natsu terminó de leer al ver que venía otra nota que decía _"Deja de leer en voz alta"_, ya tendría tiempo de leer el resto. Levy estaba llorando en los brazos de su esposo, Gajeel. Erza dejó caer un par de lágrimas con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Gray y Juvia estaban casi saltando por el lugar. El único que tenía un enredo en la cabeza era Natsu…

—Mi nombre es Aiko— se presentó la muchacha, haciendo una reverencia a su confundido padre —Aiko Dragneel—

El pelirrosa la examinó con la mirada y se puso de pie. Hizo que ella se enderezara y la abrazó. Apretó su cuerpo contra sí mismo y comenzó a llorar, lleno de orgullo. Era extraño, él sabía que Lucy estaba embarazada cuando se fue a aquella misión solo y nunca volvió; pero jamás pensó que el fruto del amor de ellos fuera una chiquilla tan linda.

Aiko pasó sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Natsu y enterró su rostro en el pecho de este. Inhaló su aroma a la par que él hacía lo mismo, ambos se identificaban como parte del otro, y simplemente, se dejaron caer de rodillas, vencidos por la emoción.

_**~ Capitulo Uno ~ El Escape y la Llegada ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**WOHOU! QUÉ HAY, PRINCESOS Y BITCHES! **

**Bien, me reporto con un nuevo fic que pienso que estará genialoso :3 es que vino la inspiración y *booom* salió esta belleza :3 a mí realmente me gustó... Tiene un nosequé que me hace sentir nosecómo :3 **

**Ok, algo se me está quedando en el tintero... mmm... oh sí, el título es temporal hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor xD fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente xD así que lo cambiaré pronto :3**

**Muy bien, beban su lechita con chocolate :3 nos vemos otro día :D**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	2. Vamos a Entrenar

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Dos ~ Vamos a Entrenar ~**_

Ambos estaban allí, de rodillas, abrazados. Luego de lo que pareció ser un minuto, ambos fueron envueltos por los brazos fuertes y femeninos de Erza. Y luego de la iniciativa de la pelirroja, todo el gremio se unió a un gigantesco abrazo grupal.

— ¡Lucy está viva! —

— ¡Está bien! — gritaron algunos

Natsu comenzó a reír, a reír como hace quince años no lo hacía. Un atisbo de esperanza había llegado de nuevo a él, como un segundo aire. Ahora tenía la certeza de que podía volver a ver a su esposa, volver a escucharla, volver a sentir su aroma a hojas de cuaderno y vainilla.

— ¡Esto se merece una fiesta! — gritó el maestro. Y la fiesta no tardó en armarse.

Como el desplante de Natsu había vuelto a ser el mismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las peleas amistosas con Gray habían vuelto también.

— ¡Llamita! —

— ¡Hielito! —

— ¡Ola K Ase! —

— ¡Iceberg! —

— ¡Cerebro de carbón! —

— ¡Stripper! ¡Ni casado se te quitan las mañas! —

— ¡Cállate, que tu cabello me deja mucho que decir sobre tu sexualidad! —

— ¡Puede que sea gay, pero no ando mostrando mis miserias a la gente! —

Gray se fue a buscar algo de ropa al ver que ni calzoncillos tenía, cosa que hizo que Natsu se sintiera como todo un campeón.

El pelirrosa miró de reojo a su hija, que estaba hablando amenamente con Mirajane y Lissana mientras las ayudaba a servir bebidas.

Se sentía orgulloso. No había podido encontrarla ni a ella ni a Lucy, a pesar de que destruyó tres ciudades en su búsqueda. Le dolía admitir que se había rendido luego de que pasara un año preso por los destrozos, pero ahora ese dolor no importaba del todo. A partir de ese momento, sería el padre que su niña no tuvo.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió un papel en él. Recordó la carta de Lucy, así que rápidamente fue por Aiko…

—Ara~ Si es Natsu— dijo Mirajane, causando que Aiko se diera media vuelta a ver a su padre

—Hola— dijo la chica, con una sonrisa. Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el parecido de la sonrisa de Aiko con la de Lucy

—Vamos a casa— indicó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Aiko se despidió de sus tías y escapó de ellas junto a su padre.

Pasaron desapercibidos entre la gente y salieron del gremio, cerrando las puertas tras ellos. Aiko estaba emocionada, había conocido a mucha gente maravillosa de la cual su madre le había hablado. Aunque, aún faltaban los hijos de todos, que estaban en sus respectivas casas.

Iban caminando con tranquilidad, siendo iluminados por la luz de las estrellas. Natsu estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y su hija estaba igual.

—Tu madre, ¿ha estado bien? — preguntó el hombre, en un exitoso intento de iniciar una conversación

—Sí… Es una mujer muy inteligente. No es como si fuera a llamar mucho la atención— respondió la chica, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

Natsu sonrió.

—No puedo esperar para volver a verla— dijo, y su hija sonrió con ternura

— ¿Aún la amas, como antes? — inquirió, Natsu la miró incrédulo

—Es la única mujer a la que he amado— respondió él, mirando hacia el cielo —Jamás podría amar a alguien como la amo a ella. Bueno, tú eres la excepción— agregó, para dirigir la vista a la de su hija.

Claro que descubrió que ella estaba llorando.

— ¡Hey! ¡No llores, no me hagas esto! ¡No sé cómo reaccionar cuando una mujer llora! — gritó Natsu, desesperado. Aiko solo rio un poco por lo bajo

—Es que… es que me acabas de decir que me amas, y eso me hace feliz, papá— respondió la chica, sonriéndole a su padre —Y cuando una mujer llora, solo debes abrazarla— agregó, para ser abrazada por los fuertes brazos de su padre

Inhaló su aroma una vez más; olía tal y como lo había descrito su madre, a cenizas calientes combinadas con menta. Era un aroma extraño, pero a la vez agradable.

Secó sus lágrimas y se paró derecha.

—Que sepas que yo también te amo, papá— declaró, y los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a un pequeño mar de lágrimas

Siguieron caminando en silencio, con los pucheros que hacía Natsu de cuando en cuando.

Llegaron al bosque, donde caminaron por un sendero hasta llegar a la casa de Natsu. El hombre abrió la puerta, y Aiko casi se fue de espaldas.

Estaba todo asqueroso. No dudaba que habitaran monstruos en ese desorden.

— ¿Cómo puedes vivir en este basural? — dijo Aiko, comenzando rápidamente a limpiar el lugar. Sí, había vivido en la cárcel durante toda su vida, pero hasta esa mazmorra estaba más limpia que el basural en el que vivía su papá —Tú has lo que tengas que hacer, yo limpiaré este desorden— ordenó, y Natsu no pudo hacer nada más que largarse del lugar antes de que su hija lo matase.

Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación que le correspondía. Sacó la carta de su bolsillo, se recostó sobre su desordenada cama y comenzó a leer lo que decía después de la nota que ponía _"Deja de leer en voz alta"._

_Natsu:_

_¿Has estado bien? Espero que sí. Creo que hay muchas cosas que explicar, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora ya que el tiempo está en mi contra. Por el momento solo puedo pedirte cuatro cosas:_

_Número Uno: Enséñale magia a Aiko; es una chica lista, aprenderá rápido. No le enseñes la misma magia tuya o la mía, déjala que ella misma la invente. _

_Número Dos: Deja que se una al gremio._

_Número Tres: Conociéndote, es probable que quieras venir a buscarme de inmediato, pero te pido que no lo hagas. Enséñale todo lo que creas necesario a Aiko, magia, conjuros, lugares, personas, valores, todo lo que tú como padre creas que es correcto que tu hija sepa. Yo estaré aquí, no intentaré hacer nada extraño, ya que aquí matan a cualquiera que cause problemas. Quiero que nuestra niña sea fuerte para cuando vengan, porque con su poder actual probablemente moriría._

_Número Cuatro: Recuerda que te amo más que a nadie, a excepción de Aiko._

_Por favor, cuida de ella hasta que nos reencontremos, supongo que has madurado lo suficiente para cuidar de alguien sin destruir media ciudad._

_Te amo, _

_Lucy Dragneel._

Terminó de leer y arrugó el papel. No estaba precisamente enojado, sino que estaba tratando de pensar en cómo lo haría a partir de ahora para soportar sus impulsos de ir a sacar a Lucy de las catacumbas.

— ¡Kyaaa~! — el gritó de Aiko lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Bajó corriendo a ver que le pasaba a la chica, dispuesto a quemar su propia casa en caso de que cualquier tipo o atacante apareciera.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!? — gritó el hombre una ve que estuvo abajo.

Lo que vio hizo que se partiera de la risa. Aiko estaba sobre un mueble, señalando acusadoramente a un pequeño gato azul con su dedo índice. Lo peor de todo, es que la muchacha temblaba más que cualquier persona metida dentro de un frigorífico.

—U… ¡UN GATO AZUL CON ALAS QUE HABLA! — gritó, intentando subirse aún más al mueble

—Natsu, ¿quién es esa chica? — inquirió Happy, señalando a Aiko. Ella simplemente estaba helada en su lugar

—Su nombre es Aiko— respondió el hombre a la par que dejaba de reír e iba a sacar a su niña de arriba de ese mueble —Aiko Dragneel— agregó, y Happy se fue de espalda

¡Dragneel! ¡Había dicho Dragneel! ¡Estaban emparentados!

—Hey, Aiko, Happy es un amigo, no hace daño— dijo Natsu, apoyándose en el mueble sobre el cual estaba Aiko.

— ¡Es un gato azul que vuela! ¡Cualquiera se asustaría al ver algo así! — respondió la chica, llorando dramáticamente; aunque paró en seco de pronto — ¿Gato azul? ¿Que vuela y habla? — se dijo a sí misma, para bajar lentamente del mueble —¡Por Dios! ¡ES HAPPY! — gritó, y se lanzó a abrazar al felino del cual se madre le había contado

Lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte, que el pobre Happy estaba más azul que de costumbre. Natsu estaba apoyado en el mueble con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aiko se encargó de poner al día de los hechos a Happy, que cuando ella llegó estaba en una misión con Charle. Happy se puso a volar por el lugar, estaba demasiado feliz al saber que Lucy estaba bien, y que no los odiaba –como era que pensaban todos-.

Por cierto, para cuando llegó Happy, Aiko ya tenía todo reluciente. Y hasta había tenido tiempo de mirar la muralla con los carteles de misión y los recuerdos aledaños a este. Y de hecho, se había reído al imaginar a su madre con ese vestido de Maid puesto.

—Bien, tú dormirás en mi habitación— señaló Natsu, Aiko dobló la cabeza hacia un lado

—No quiero incomodar— dijo la chica —Puedo dormir en una silla y con eso es suficiente—

—Dormirás en mi habitación. Punto— dijo Natsu, con aura de padre aterrador. Sí, en esas últimas horas había descubierto que era un excelente padre.

—Vale— se rindió ella, no tenía ánimos de discutir

La chica subió las escaleras acompañada de Natsu y Happy, entró en la primera puerta a la derecha; donde vio la cama para dos, dos mesitas de noche, un escritorio y un clóset. Todo estaba ligeramente más ordenado que el cuchitril que encontró en la sala.

—Lamento el desorden— dijo Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascando su nuca —En el cló… no, mejor lo hago yo—

El hombre se dirigía al clóset, pero las femeninas manos de su hija lo empujaron hacia el lado y fue ella quien lo abrió.

Claro, que se le vino todo encima.

—Te dije que lo hacía yo— dijo su padre, en un tono entre burlón y estricto, pero la sonrisa en su rostro y sus casi irreprimibles carcajadas le quitaban toda la seriedad que intentaba tener

—Eres un viejo desordenado— dijo Aiko, sacándose un poco de ropa de la cara

—Hey, no soy tan viejo— se defendió él. En efecto, solo tenía veinte años más que ella —Bueno, ahí hay unas cosas de tu madre, puedes usarlas si quieres— ofreció él, pero Aiko se puso roja

—No me quedan bien— respondió ella, mirando disimuladamente sus pechos. Sí, tenía pechos moderados, no exuberantes como los de su mamá — ¿Hay algo tuyo que ya no uses? —

Natsu se dirigió al desorden del piso y comenzó a rebuscar. Encontró su fiel chaleco corto y sus pantalones blancos aglobados que siempre usaba. Una a una fue pasándole las prendas a Aiko. Encontró un par de chaquetas más, y un chaleco de mangas largas con bolsillos en gran parte de su estructura.

—Solo veo eso por ahora, pero cuando ordene encontraré más cosas—

—Aye, si que eres un viejo desordenado— acotó Happy, que por el momento había permanecido en silencio

—No soy viejo— se defendió Natsu, y Aiko sonrió

—Necesito hilo, agujas, tijeras y una huincha de medir— pidió, mientras palpaba la chaqueta negra de muchos bolsillos —Y si es posible, algo donde anotar y un lápiz— agregó, levantando la chaqueta desde las costuras de los hombros para ver sus dimensiones.

Natsu y Happy se fueron a buscar los objetos pedidos. Él llegó con una caja que tenía llena de hilos –que Mirajane le había dejado allí una vez- y una pequeña cajita con agujas, en su bolsillo traía una pequeña libreta. Happy traía la huincha, las tijeras y el lápiz.

—Gracias— dijo Aiko al ver que había traído las cosas.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, y observaron atentamente lo que la rubia estaba por hacer.

Lo primero que hizo, fue medir sus hombros, doblándose de manera extraña para conseguirlo; al hacerlo, anotó una "A" en la libreta y escribió lo que medían sus hombros. Midió los hombros de la chaqueta, para después anotar una "N" y escribir el número. Repitió el proceso con la cintura, largo de brazos y ancho de busto. Luego, tomó las tijeras y, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a romper la costura del lado derecho, hasta llegar al alto cuello que la chaqueta poseía.

Hecho esto, tomó la libreta y comenzó a restar las medidas de las "A" a las medidas de las "N". Luego, dividía el resultado en dos, y una vez que había terminado, procedió a quitar la misma cantidad de centímetros de cada lado.

Al terminar de cortar, cosió rápidamente –realmente rápido, era una velocidad increíble- y se detuvo al llegar al brazo derecho. Se saltó lo que parecían ser tres centímetros hacia el lado y eliminó la manga. Doblando los centímetros restantes de corte, hizo una vasta perfectamente cosida y terminó de cerrar el cuello.

Natsu estaba impresionado, Aiko era una excelente costurera…

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? — le dijo, mientras veía como se ponía su nueva creación

—En la cárcel. Lo demás presos me pasaban sus ropas viejas para que las ocupara, pero como son muy grandes, tenía que ajustarlas a mi tamaño— respondió la chica, mirándose en el espejo para ver cómo le quedaba la chaqueta

Repitió el proceso con todas las prendas que Natsu le había dado, mientras que él se iba a la sala para dejarla tranquila. Cada cosa le quedaba prolijamente hecha a su medida, incluso los pantalones le habían quedado a la medida.

Cuando ya estuvo contenta con su trabajo, se puso la ropa con la que había llegado, y se dispuso a dormir.

Al otro día, lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño. Se duchó rápidamente y se puso su ropa nueva –no quieren saber cómo lo hizo con la ropa interior, bueno, básicamente la próxima vez tendría que ir de compras sola. Erza tenía fetiches extraños- y bajó a ver a su padre.

—Buenos dí…— Natsu se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su hija vistiendo las ropas que antes eran de él

Vestía la chaqueta negra, con un top blanco que había hecho con lo que le sobró de los pantalones. Su brazo derecho estaba descubierto. Llevaba los pantalones blancos aglobados de Natsu, solo que ya no eran aglobados, sino que eran casi ajustados a su piel, pero estaba lo suficientemente holgados para darle comodidad. Tenía puestas sus botas del día anterior, unas negras con correas a los lados.

—Y pensar que esa ropa era mía— dijo el hombre, dejando unos panes sobre un platillo

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Natsu hacía un desayuno decente.

—Aye! Pero a Ai-chan se le ve mejor— dijo Happy, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Recibió un golpe de parte de Natsu.

Aiko fue a sentarse a la mesa. Los tres desayunaron con calma, riéndose de Natsu.

Cuando Aiko se disponía a ir al gremio, vio que Natsu tomaba una gigantesca mochila negra, y llevaba dos sacos de dormir.

—Happy, tú vete con tu esposa, no sé qué haces aquí— ordenó Natsu, Happy sonrió nervioso

—Lo siento, ya me voy— dijo el minino, sonriente como siempre

—Salúdame a Charle— dijo Natsu antes de que el exceed saliera volando por la ventana. Recibió un _Aye_ como respuesta

— ¿Dónde vamos? — inquirió Aiko, su padre sonrió.

—Pues, tu madre me pidió que te enseñara magia, así que nos vamos a entrenar— dijo el hombre, y Aiko solo pudo sonreír.

_**~ Capitulo Dos ~ Vamos a Entrenar ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**WOHOU! QUE HAY, PRINCESOS Y BITCHES?**

**Bueno, la inspiración está a full con este fic, pero no así con "Las Locas Jugadas del Destino", no se me ocurre nada para ese :/ Pero espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, porque a mí me gusto :3**

**IMPORTANTÍSIMO: ME VOY DE CAMPAMENTO UNA SEMANA. Es que salí seleccionada para un campamento de inglés, así que no se si podré actualizar nada la próxima semana.**

**Bueno, eso. Beban su lechita con chocolate :D**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	3. Dragón Cabrón

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Hiro-chwan :3_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Tres ~ Dragón Cabrón ~**_

— ¡Joder! —

— ¡Cállate! —

— ¡Cállate tú y sigue corriendo! —

— ¡No puedo correr si tú no corres! —

— ¡Eso que importa! ¡Nos está persiguiendo un maldito tigre gigante! —

— ¡Deja de maldecir, papá! ¿¡Qué clase de ejemplo me quieres dar!? —

Y esa era la discusión entre Natsu y Aiko. El hombre había entrado a una cueva gigante a investigar y terminaron escapando de un tigre negro con rayas blancas, cuyas patas medían dos metros, solo sus patas.

Ambos corrían rápidamente por sus vidas, hasta que llegaron a un lugar con altos árboles. Natsu sacó uno de raíz y encendió las hojas con fuego. No es necesario explicar que golpeó al animal con el árbol y este simplemente murió. Lo bueno fue que tuvieron comida para el almuerzo.

Entre ambos cortaron la carne del animal. Luego, Natsu encendió una fogata y Aiko puso a asar los trozos de carne.

—Por lo menos puedo vivir con la seguridad de que eres rápida— comentó Natsu, sentado junto a la fogata

— ¿Rápida? — preguntó la chica, extrañada al escuchar ese término para referirse a ella —Yo no soy rápida—

—Lo eres, aunque aún no te das cuenta de ello— dijo el hombre, levantando su dedo índice con sabiondez

Aiko se rió un rato de su padre, aunque sabía que él probablemente tenía la razón.

La carne comenzó a quemarse.

Natsu corrió hacia ella como si no hubiera mañana, pero se cayó sobre el fuego.

— ¡Papá! — gritó la muchacha, asustada por la desesperación

Claro, no sabía que Natsu era completamente inmune al fuego.

El hombre se puso de pie como si nada estuviese pasando. Aiko quedó anonadada al verlo, y se desmayó en cuanto él le entregó su trozo de carne correspondiente.

Para cuando despertó, estaba en la espalda de su padre, que estaba caminando cuesta arriba.

—Lo siento— dijo la muchacha, abrazando el cuello de su padre

—No importa, es mi culpa no haberte dicho que el fuego no me daña— respondió el hombre —Además, ya estamos por llegar—

Apenas dijo eso, apareció una pradera casi interminable. Había agujeros en varias partes, pero el pasto había crecido sobre ellos. El lugar era rodeado por el bosque y a lo lejos se distinguía una cabaña y un lago.

—Bueno, bienvenida al lugar en el que crecí— dijo Natsu, dejando que Aiko pisara el suelo otra vez.

La rubia inhaló el aroma del lugar y cerró los ojos, para luego dejarse caer en el pasto. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios casi de inmediato.

—Por favor dime que aquí vamos a entrenar— murmuró la muchacha más para sí misma que para su padre, aunque el oído de dragón de éste le permitía escuchar todo

—De hecho, sí— respondió el hombre, dejando su gigantesca mochila en el pasto —Pero primero, te enseñaré a pescar— agregó, sacando dos cañas de su mochila

— ¿Traías cañas de pescar? — preguntó la muchacha, tomando una de las susodichas cañas

—Siempre llevo tres, tengo que sobrevivir de alguna manera— respondió el hombre

— ¿Acaso no compras comida? —

—La comida es cara, prefiero conseguirla por mí mismo y gastar dinero en cosas más importantes—

— ¿Dices que comer no es importante? —

—No es eso, pero hay cosas que un hombre necesita más. Dios, soné como Elfman—

— ¿Qué cosas? ¿Acaso muñecas inflables? —

— ¿Cómo lo haces para tergiversar todo lo que digo? —

— ¿Tergiversar? ¿Conoces una palabra complicada? —

—Hey! Estoy casado con una escritora, algo de vocabulario debo tener, después de todo, leí todas las novelas incompletas que escribió—

—Oh! ¡Tú razonas! —

—Chiquilla insolente…—

Natsu dejó de pasar rabias con su hija y la guió al lago. Le enseñó rápidamente como debía pescar y en cuanto ella entendió, se dirigió a ordenar la cabaña; ya que la última vez que estuvo allí fue antes de que se lo llevaran preso por destrozar tres ciudades y había dejado todo revuelto.

_**~ Mientras tanto, en Fairy Tail ~**_

Mirajane y Lissana limpiaban vasos en la barra. Elfman y Evergreen estaban discutiendo sobre qué sexo era el más fuerte. Erza peinaba el cabello de Meredy, mientras conversaban con Jellal. Romeo jugaba con su pequeña bebé, Juliet, mientras era observado por la atenta mirada de Wendy. Gray se desnudaba. Juvia iba detrás de Gray, recogiendo la ropa dejada atrás. Nab miraba el tablero de misiones. Makarov estaba sentado sobre una mesa, bebiendo con Laxus y Gajeel. Levy leía un libro, junto a Mavis. Reedus pintaba la escena que estaban armando todos los jóvenes del gremio.

— ¿No te duelen los dientes cuando comes hierro, Lageel? — inquirió una muchacha de cabello rojo atado en una larga trenza. No tenía más de quince años y tenía un extraño tatuaje en la cara. Era la hija mayor de Erza y Jellal, Scarlet Fernández.

—De hecho, no— respondió el muchacho, viva imagen de Gajeel Redfox, su padre. La única diferencia, era que sus ojos no tenían el tono rojo del Dragon Slayer, sino que el café de su madre, Levy. A Lageel se le conoce como asexuado, es como una ameba, todos tienen la esperanza de que algún día se partirá en dos y nacerá un pequeño Lageel.

—Es un poco extraño, verte comer hierro— ese fue Dryce, el retoño Fullbuster. Idéntico a Gray por donde se le mirase, excepto por que su cabello era ligeramente más claro que el de su padre. Afortunadamente, Dryce no se andaba desnudando por la vida, pero andaba imaginando cosas, como su madre. Está loco por Scarlet, y cree que lo mantiene en secreto; aunque todo el gremio lo sabe, excepto ella.

—Pues yo digo que no es tan difícil— mencionó Beeca Eucliffe, la única hija de Lissana y Sting. La pobre muchacha aún no puede decidir en qué gremio estar, si Fairy Tail o Sabertooth, así que hasta el momento, es una maga independiente que ayuda a ambos gremios. Luce un corto cabello blanco y ojos azules — ¡Apuesto a que yo también puedo comer hierro! — gritó con una sonrisa, quitándole un tubo a Lageel.

—No lo creo, Bee-chan— dijo una muchacha sonriente al lado de Beeca. Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que es Raiza Dreyar, el fruto de una corta aventura que ha durado quince años entre Mirajane y Laxus —Te romperás un diente—

—Definitivamente no quiero ver esto— dijo Oberon, uno de los hijos de Evergreen y Elfman. Idéntico a su padre, excepto porque Oberon no está tan musculoso como él.

—Concuerdo— murmuró Tiana, la hermana gemela de Oberon, que es igual a su madre, exceptuando el color blanco de su cabello.

_**~ lalalalalanosequeponerlalalalalalala ~**_

Lucy se encontraba sentada en su celda, junto a su compañero. Se le notaba cansada y ojerosa, además de que tenía una cara de preocupación que solo las madres saben poner…

—Ai-chan está bien— dijo el compañero, un hombre pelinaranja —Es un chiquilla astuta, no tendrá problemas—

— ¿Qué tal si no llegó a Magnolia? ¿Qué tal si Natsu no le creyó que es su hija? ¿Qué tal si está vagando por ahí? Tengo miedo—

—No le pasará nada. Confía en ella, Lucy—

_**~ lalalalalalalaholilalalalalalala ~**_

Aiko había descubierto que era una excelente pescadora. Tenía una montaña de peces a su lado y podía seguir sacando más, pero la flojera la estaba matando, además de que estaba anocheciendo. Sintió un ruido extraño detrás de ella, lo cual hizo que se pusiera alerta.

De la nada, apareció una gran pata reptilesca y roja, que por los pelos no la aplastó.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado! — gritó la chica, golpeando dicha pata

—Umm… ¿Una humana? — preguntó el dueño de la pata, haciendo que apareciera su cuerpo completo

Aiko frunció el ceño de manera enojada, ¿qué se creía ese dragón para casi matarla de un pisotón?

—Por lo menos podrías pedir disculpas, ¿no lo crees? — dijo la chica, usando la pierna del dragón para trepar sobre él y dirigirse a su cara

— ¿Disculpas? ¡Tú deberías pedirme disculpas a mí! ¡Estás invadiendo mi lago! — exclamó el dragón, señalando su nariz debido a que Aiko estaba allí

— ¡Pues no veo tu nombre en ningún lado! ¡Eso quiere decir que este lago está al haber de todo el mundo! —

— ¡Pues yo llegué aquí hace mil años! ¡No tienes derecho a invadirlo de esa manera! —

— ¿¡Y quién rayos eres tú para decirme lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer!? —

— ¡Soy Igneel! ¡El Rey Dragón de las Llamas! — gritó el dragón

— ¡Pues yo soy Aiko! ¡Y no tengo ningún apodo genial, pero llegué antes que tú hoy! —

— ¡Aiko! ¿¡Pasa algo!? ¡Sentí mucho rui… ¿Papá? — dijo Natsu, mientras que aparecía corriendo en el lugar. Se le quedó mirando a Igneel durante un rato, era extraño verlo después de tanto tiempo –diez años, con exactitud-

— ¡Natsu! —

— ¿¡Le dijiste papá a este dragón cabrón!? — gritó Aiko, de pie sobre la nariz de su abuelo

— ¿Tu madre no te dijo que soy el hijo de Igneel? — preguntó Natsu con el ceño fruncido debido a que el sol le llegaba de lleno a la cara

— ¿¡SOY LA NIETA DE UN DRAGÓN!? — dicho esto, Aiko se volvió a desmayar.

Tantas emociones le darían un ataque a los nervios.

_**~ Capitulo Tres ~ Dragón Cabrón ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Que tal, Princesos y Bitches? Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :3**

**Sigo viva, asi que no se preocupen que ya llegó por quién lloraban :3 pues, sé que esto quedó corto, pero el cansancio me mata así que espero que me perdonen xD Y solo por si quieren saber, me fue bien en el campamento :3 Hablar en inglés con gente que no habla para nada español fue divertido, siempre terminaba haciendo mímicas xD -los monitores eran ingleses, estadounidenses y australianos-**

**Bueno, me voy a dormir. Beban su leche con chocolate :3**

**Bye Bye!**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!_ **


	4. Sin título porque no se me ocurrió nada

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es del estúpido y sensual Hiro-chwan._

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Cuatro ~ Sin título porque no se me ocurrió nada coherente…~**_

—Recapitulemos…— indicó la rubia a su padre y a su abuelo. Igneel había adoptado la forma de un humano. Se parecía mucho a Natsu, pero tenía el cabello de color rojo fulminante.

—De acuerdo…— respondieron padre e hijo al unísono

—Papá, eres el hijo de Igneel, no conoces a tus padres biológicos pero eso no te importa. Abuelo, adoptaste a mi papá y lo trajiste aquí, lo criaste, y después lo abandonaste porque mi abuela Layla te obligó cerrando tu puerta, porque tú eres el "espíritu" de la llave roja, la cual ahora tiene mi madre—

—Si— respondieron ambos hombres

— ¿¡Y esperan que me crea algo así!? — gritó la chica — ¿¡Dónde carajo están las cámaras!? — agregó, pero Natsu se puso de pie y la calmó.

Luego de que ella se calmara, los tres decidieron que podrían comenzar a entrenar. El día estaba hermoso, y tenían que aprovechar el tiempo si querían ir a salvar a Lucy pronto.

—Bien, lo primero lo harás conmigo— dijo el abuelo del año. Hizo que la muchacha se sentara en el pasto y se sentó frente a ella. La miró por un rato, examinando cada parte de su ser, realmente se parecía más a Natsu que a Lucy, aunque el cabello rubio podía confundir —Cierra los ojos, pequeña— indicó el dragón, siendo obedecido en el momento — ¿Qué ves? Sé detallista— preguntó

—Luces— respondió la muchacha, ladeando inconscientemente la cabeza. Natsu observaba con atención —Luces rojas, amarillas, anaranjadas, azules, moradas, rosadas— agregó frunciendo el ceño en un esfuerzo por ver más —Blanco y negro— finalizó

—Perfecto, ahora abre los ojos y vete a jugar por ahí— indicó el viejo, dejando un tanto perpleja a su nieta. Igneel le hizo una seña a Natsu para que se acercara.

El pelirrosa caminó extrañado hacia su padre.

—Esa chica tiene lo contenedores de magia activados, está lista para entrenar— dijo el dragón. Natsu lo miró sin entender, cosa que su padre comprendió en el instante y señaló a Aiko.

El pelirrosa entendió de inmediato que lo que debía hacer era entrenar el cuerpo de Aiko para que la muchacha pudiera hacer magia sin arriesgar su vida. Y al parecer eso sería algo simple, la muchacha era bastante veloz y por los golpes que había recibido, se había dado cuenta de que tenía una fuerza física casi increíble. Entrenarla no sería tan difícil.

— ¿Cómo es que están activados? — preguntó el pelirrosa un tanto confundido

—Algunos nacen para ser magos— respondió Igneel, para caminar hacia el bosque mientras adoptaba su forma de dragón. Lo último que distinguió de él fue su gigantesca pata roja, luego lo vería.

Natsu miró pensativo a su hija. Algo había captado de lo que su padre le había dicho, y si no estaba equivocado, ya tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer.

_**~ Mientras tanto, en Fairy Tail ~**_

—Te dije que te romperías un diente, Bee-chan— dijo Raiza, mientras acompañaba a su prima hacia la barra, donde estaba Lissana mirándola con furia

—Do shiento _(Lo siento) _— dijo Beeca a su madre, llevando una mano a su boca —Pedo ad menosh me comí da mitah de eshe tubo _(Pero al menos me comí la mitad de ese tubo) _— agregó triunfante, para luego quejarse de dolor

—Raiza-chan te dijo que no lo hicieras— habló Lissana en cuanto pensó bien las cosas —Ve con Mira, y en cuanto te cure ese diente, desaparece de mi vista— agregó con un aura aterradora. Seguramente ese día en la tarde se le habría pasado en el enojo.

Bee y Raiza fueron donde la albina mayor, quien solo las miraba sonriente.

Aunque la sonrisa de la albina mayor se esfumó de repente al sentir el alboroto que se armaba a sus espaldas. Concretamente, Lageel le había propinado un fuerte golpe a Dryce. Gajeel y Gray se habían acercado al no saber qué sucedía con sus chicos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, Dryce! — gritó el Redfox, con la ira calcada en su rostro.

El retoño del matrimonio Redfox McGarden tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió a una de las mesas más apartadas del gremio, donde se sentó junto a una muchacha de largos y despeinados cabellos azules. Tenía los ojos de color rojizo y leía un libro con mucho entusiasmo. Lageel tomó asiento junto a su hermana Tetsuko Redfox, y le quitó su libro. Ella lo miró haciendo un puchero, pero se alegró al ver que se trataba de él.

—Lo siento, Dryce rasgó una página de tu libro— dijo el muchacho, acariciando el cabello de su hermana — ¿Me perdonas, Tetsu-chan? — la muchacha lo miró, y sonrió, asintiendo.

¿Conocen el síndrome de Asperger? Pues, Tetsuko nació padeciéndolo, y es muy apegada a su hermano. Es la única persona con la que socializa un poco, lo suficiente como para hablar. Aunque en casa conversa más; además es una excelente maga.

—La pegaré— dijo Lageel. Su hermana lo miró con cara de _no es necesario_, pero como siempre, el muchacho la ignoró. Aunque la chica puso una mano delante de él y negó con la cabeza.

Tetsuko Redfox, la única maga que usa una varita en Fairy Tail.

—_Pegamentus_— susurró, y delante de ella apareció un pegamento en barra.

Tetsu tomó su creación entre sus manos y con sumo cuidado comenzó a pegar la hoja rasgada. Pasó sus manos sobre la hoja y la alisó, y una vez que estuvo conforme, tomó el libro y se lo mostró a su hermano.

—Como nuevo— acotó el muchacho, aplaudiendo despacito durante unos segundos.

Podía parecer muy tosco, pero Lageel Redfox era sin duda alguna un chico muy sensible. Sobre todo con su hermana, era por ella que estaba allí.

Estaba tan ensimismado, que pegó un gran salto cuando su madre le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento…— dijo la baja mujer, sonriendo de manera nerviosa —Será mejor que vayamos a casa— ordenó amablemente, mientras señalaba a un Gajeel de brazos cruzados mientras bufaba.

El primogénito Redfox tomó la mano de su hermana y salieron del gremio, despidiéndose con la mano del resto de sus compañeros de gremio. Siempre lo hacía asi, por el miedo a la gente por parte de su hermana; aunque con el gremio no era tan notorio como lo era afuera.

_**~ Al otro día, en otro lugar, cierto Dragneel y su hija… ~**_

Natsu estaba sentado en el pasto, con las piernas cruzadas. Leía tranquilamente una revista mientras comía algo, que parecían ser galletas.

—Si no logras traer esa piedra hasta acá, dudo mucho que podamos seguir entrenando— dijo el pelirrosa, mientras se echaba una galletita a la boca

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que la lleva hacia allá!? ¡Esta cosa pesa más que el abuelo! — gritó Aiko, causando que una sonrisa bastante disimulada saliera de los labios de Natsu. La pobre muchacha estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia de su padre y estaba acompañada por una sexy roca que le triplicaba la estatura.

—Pues si quieres ser una maga, debes tener un cuerpo fuerte— contestó el Dragneel mayor, levantando los hombros en un claro gesto de que no cambiaría de opinión.

La rubia se sentó con rabia en el pasto y cruzó los brazos, ¿qué se creía ese viejo? La estaba subestimando, y bastante. Se juró a sí misma que le tiraría esa roca por la cabeza, aunque tuviera que estarse esforzando durante todo el día.

Miró la roca un momento, ¿realmente podría ir, tomarla y lanzársela a su padre? Quizás podría, quizás no, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Asi que se puso de pie, y se acercó cada vez más a la roca, hasta que palpó su fría superficie.

Golpeó el lugar donde se posaba su mano y cerró los ojos. Recorrió cada centímetro de la piedra bajo la atenta y disimulada mirada de Natsu, quien sonreía al ver el avance de su niña, que a los ojos normales no era nada, pero para los ojos de un dragón, era mucho.

La rubia, por su parte, estaba intentando levantar la roca, pero no encontraba lo que quería.

—De acuerdo…— se dijo —Esto no funciona…— agregó, colocando su mano derecha en su mentón.

Miró la piedra por enésima vez. Esa cosa no era una piedra normal, tenía algo extraño. Podía verse como una piedra normal, pero definitivamente no lo era. Esa piedra tenía algo.

—Bien, si no puedo lanzársela así nada más por la cabeza…— se dijo, golpeando la piedra —Entonces se la lanzaré por partes— agregó, a la par que la piedra se rompía en varios pedazos -de algo así como un metro- como secuela del golpe.

Natsu soltó su revista con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Aiko era un monstruo.

Se espantó aun más cuando la muchacha levantó sin mucha dificultad uno de los pedazos de la piedra y se lo lanzaba.

Con suerte escapó del primero, pero no así del segundo. Tampoco del tercero y siguió recibiendo piedrazos hasta que el sexto y último pedazo de roca impactó contra él. Por suerte era duro de roer, porque hubiera quedado aturdido con tanto golpe.

—B… Bien…— dijo el hombre, mirando con miedo a su hija. Solo por precaución, se escondió detrás de una de las rocas que le habían lanzado —L… Lo siento, creo que me das más miedo que Erza—

Aiko sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando escuchó esas palabras saliendo de los labios de su padre.

Iba a comenzar a burlarse de él, pero el estruendo aterrizaje de su abuelo en la pradera la detuvo, y de hecho se fue de bruces al suelo.

—Natsu, Aiko, súbanse— ordenó el dragón, indicando su lomo.

La seriedad que este tenía hiso que Aiko dejara de lado las burlas hacia su padre para proceder a subir al lomo de su abuelo. Ya iba escalando la mitad de la pata izquierda de ese dragón, cuando Natsu la tomó de la cintura y en dos saltos estaban arriba. Se lo agradecía mentalmente, romper esa roca y lanzársela la había dejado un poco cansada, tanto que apenas se encontró cómoda sobre el lomo reptilesco de Igneel, se durmió.

_**~ Y en Fairy Tail… ~**_

La misma rutina de siempre. Estaban allí, los tres, discutiendo sobre qué misión tomar…

— ¡Esta es mejor! — gritó Scarlet —Pagan lo suficiente como para quedarnos con bastante para cada uno— agregó la muchacha, mirando con una sonrisa interesada aquella papeleta en su mano

—Yo estoy contigo— dijo Dryce sin poder disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas, aunque Scarlet nunca lo notó

—Lo siento, pero no pienso salir de misión con ustedes— dijo Lageel, dándose media vuelta para irse a comer hierro por ahí.

Definitivamente no quería estar con esa pelirroja tsundere hormonal ni con ese hielo idiota rasga libros.

Decidió irse a la barra, donde estaba Wendy dándole de comer a Juliet, que estaba tiernamente sentada en una silla para comer. Adoraba jugar con esa pequeña.

— ¿Qué hay de bueno, tía Wendy? — dijo el chico una vez que estuvo junto a la mujer

—Todos los días son buenos, Lageel— respondió la mujer a la par que le daba una cucharada de papilla a la bebé —Espera un minuto y le das el postre— agregó, para satisfacción del muchacho.

Y dicho esto, la Conbolt le cedió la cuchara al Redfox para que alimentara a su bebé. Lageel era bastante responsable, así que ella no tenía problemas en dejar que él cuidara de Juliet.

Lageel, entrando a su faceta de _"¡Amo jugar con niños! ¡Wiii!" _comenzó a imitar los sonidos de un avión mientras le daba a Juliet una papilla de manzana.

— ¡Lala! — exclamó la pequeña, causando risas en Wendy y Lageel. Lala era la forma en la que llamaba a Lageel.

— ¡Juju! — respondió el muchacho a la vez que le daba otra cucharada de postre.

Siguió así hasta que la compota se acabó. Tomó el bolso en el cual Wendy le llevaba la comida a su hija y sacó una mamadera con agua de hierbas de él. La agitó un poco y se la entregó a Juliet, que comenzó a tomarla gustosa.

—Gracias— dijo Wendy, mientras que Lageel se iba a sentar a alguna mesa a cumplir su objetivo inicial, comer hierro.

Y simplemente lo hizo.

Observó como Scarlet y Dryce salían del gremio, y se sonrió. Esos dos serían una muy buena pareja dentro de un tiempo.

Tomó una viga de metal y comenzó a mascarla con educación, hasta que la imagen venidera lo asombró.

Su tío Natsu, acompañado de un hombre idéntico a él y de una muchacha, atravesaba el umbral de la puerta del gremio, saludando a todos con entusiasmo. El otro hombre hacía lo mismo, y la muchacha era más disimulada y femenina al saludar.

Reparó en esa chica… Cabello largo, casi hasta debajo del muslo, de color rubio y de lo que parecían ser mechas rosas. No tan alta, pero tampoco tan baja. Ojos de color verde fiero como los de Natsu. Piel de un color tan claro, que hasta podía confundirse con el papel. Y una sonrisa hermosa y deslumbrante. Era realmente una muchacha hermosa.

Lageel no pudo disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Oficialmente, había dejado de ser una ameba asexuada.

_**~ Capitulo Cuatro ~ Sin título porque no se me ocurrió nada coherente…~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**No me golpeen, la escuela me consume el tiempo y lo saben :C**

**Bueno! Yo vuelvo a reportarme con un lindo capitulo para ustedes :3 Espero de corazón que les haya gustado :3 Y bueno, realmente no tengo nada que decirles e.e Oh! Si! ¡Feliz día del niño! xD Cuidensen :3 **

**¡Beban su leche con chocolate!**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	5. Una Nueva Hada

_**Disclaimer: **Troll Mashima, no se si amarte o matarte por hacer que Gray sea un chibi todo Kawaii._

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Cinco ~ Una Nueva Hada ~**_

— ¡Oye, llamita! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? — había gritado Gray en cuanto vio a Natsu cruzando el umbral de la puerta

— ¡Después te cuento, hielito! — respondió Natsu, saludando con la mano a su amigo de siempre

— ¡Hola tío Gray, tía Juvia! ¡Hola a todos! — saludó Aiko, recibiendo un cariñoso _"Hola"_ de parte de todo el gremio, excepto de alguien; pero pasó desapercibido.

Ese alguien era Lageel Redfox.

Allí estaba él, masticando su viga de hierro en un muy exitoso intento de disimular su evidente sonrojo. La chica había pasado delante de sus ojos y él había muerto, pero tuvo que revivir de inmediato para no levantar sospechas. Ahora estaba sentado allí, comiendo hierro, mientras admiraba la angelical figura de Aiko Dragneel sentada en la barra conversando con Beeca y Raiza.

Natsu e Igneel habían subido a la oficina del maestro, en la cual se encontraba el siempre serio Laxus Dreyar, actual maestro, junto a su abuelo y consejero, Makarov, un espíritu ahora errante que dedicaba sus días de muerto a estar en su amado gremio al igual que la pequeña y divertida Mavis. Solamente podía ser visto por quienes tuvieran la marca del gremio, o quienes tuvieran una conexión muy fuerte con él. Por eso algunas personas como Igneel, Sting, Rogue, los espíritus estelares de Lucy, Aiko y Beeca podían verlo.

—Igneel, ¿estás seguro? — preguntó Makarov, con sus brazos cruzados. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía meditar.

—No habría venido a decirte si no estuviera seguro— respondió el dragón, con su intensa mirada fija en el viejo

—No es que no confíe en ti, pero es muy arriesgado— murmuró Makarov, abriendo al fin sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la fiera mirada de Igneel —La vida de esa muchacha estará en peligro si la llevas allí— agregó mientras miraba a Natsu, que se había mantenido en silencio y en una seriedad increíble desde que había llegado

—Sé que es peligroso— dijo el pelirrosa al sentirse observado —Pero ella tocó una roca volcánica ardiendo y ni siquiera sintió el calor— agregó, cruzando sus brazos con seriedad

—Yo lo apruebo— interrumpió Laxus para sorpresa de sus acompañantes —Si el señor Igneel y Natsu quieren llevarla allí, no veo problemas en que lo hagan— agregó, entrelazando sus dedos a la vez que apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento.

—La Alma del Fénix es un arma de doble filo, espero que estén seguros de lo que van a hacer— dijo Makarov, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Mientras tanto, en la barra, Aiko y las primas Strauss se habían convertido en íntimas amigas. Las tres tomaban una malteada de chocolate cortesía de Laxus, que ni sabía que les había dado una malteada de cortesía.

—Entonces, ¿aún no sabes usar magia? — preguntó Raiza, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su malteada

—No, pero papá va a enseñarme— respondió la rubia, imitando la acción de Raiza

—Será divertido— acotó la Dreyar con una sonrisa, recordando cuando Laxus le enseñó a usar magia.

Lageel seguía mirando disimuladamente a Aiko. Durante la hora y media que llevaba la chica en el gremio, se había dedicado a observarla. Comía vigas de metal para pasar desapercibido, y de hecho lo había estado haciendo de no ser porque la Dragneel era demasiado perceptiva.

—Raiza, ¿quién es ese chico? — preguntó la rubia, haciendo que ambas albinas miraran a Lageel

—Su nombre es Lageel Redfox— respondió Mirajane, colándose a la conversación — ¿Pero por qué no vas a presentarte? — agregó la mujer, siempre sonriente y con un aire misterioso en su mirada.

Aiko, con algo de inseguridad, se acercó al muchacho. El corazón de Lageel se aceleró, y se le alojó una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago; que según él se sentía como querer vomitar cosas hermosas, como mariposas o cosas rosadas y abrazables como los peluches de Tetsuko.

— ¡Hola, soy Aiko! — exclamó la Dragneel cuando estuvo junto a él. Lageel solo bufó como respuesta, por miedo a que su voz sonara temblorosa debido a los nervios — ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? — inquirió con ojos suplicantes, lo cual volvió loco al Redfox.

Él, como respuesta, solo se hizo un poco hacia el lado. Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado, dándose cuenta de que había un libro sobre la banca.

—Los Juegos del Hambre…— murmuró la chica, palpando el sinsajo en la portada — ¿Te gusta leer? — preguntó, mirando a Lageel

—Sí, es divertido— respondió él, sintiendo un alivio interno al darse cuenta de que su voz había sonado normal. Comenzaba a gustarle la sensación de su estómago.

— ¿Te molesta si leo tu libro un rato? — preguntó la muchacha, mirando la cara del Redfox. Él la miró ignorando el detalle de la cercanía de sus rostros y se sonrojó con furor.

—A… Adelante— susurró nervioso luego de desviar la mirada bruscamente

Aiko no se percató de nada y tomó el libro entre sus manos, para comenzar a leer. Claro, después de haber sacado las gafas mágicas que Natsu se había tomado la molestia de comprarle después de darse cuenta de que se estresaba al leer porque había que hacerlo muy lento y a ella le gustaba hacerlo rápido, pero si lo hacía rápido se enredaba y no comprendía nada. Mirajane, Raiza y Beeca miraban sonrientes desde la barra, burlándose internamente del Redfox.

Por su parte, Scarlet y Dryce estaban en su misión, la cual consistía en perseguir al gato del alcalde.

Aunque nadie les dijo que ese gato era un tigre dientes de sable.

Ambos estaban corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana por el bosque, mientras escapaban del animal. En cuanto encontró una oportunidad, Dryce congeló las patas del animal.

Aunque no esperaba que no le hiciera ni cosquillas.

Scarlet, cansada de la situación, se quedó de pie por un momento.

— _Circus Soul: Tamer _— dicho esto, una especie de humo la envolvió y ocultó su figura por unos segundos.

Cuando su cuerpo volvió a ser visible, la muchacha llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados a su cuerpo, dentro de unas botas con correas que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Vestía una blusa blanca con un corbatín rojo bajo un chaleco negro con detalles en blanco dentro de una faja roja; y sobre todo esto, llevaba una gabardina roja con dorado. En su mano derecha, un látigo y en su izquierda, un aro.

Con un par de latigazos, ya tenía completamente bajo su control al tigre. Rápidamente le enseñó a saltar a través del aro y así mismo se lo llevó a la ciudad.

Dryce se sentía como un idiota incompetente. Siempre terminaba dependiendo de alguien más, además de que no podía impresionar a la muchacha nunca. Siempre era lo mismo, él tenía que callarse y agachar la cabeza, aceptando que era el débil del grupo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que cuando se dio cuenta, Scarlet le estaba pasando su parte de la misión.

—Buen trabajo, Dryce— dijo ella, con una sonrisa — ¿Volvemos al gremio? — preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta

El retoño Fullbuster se fue caminando cabizbajo detrás de Scarlet, bastante distanciado de ella. La pelirroja lo notó, así que se detuvo hasta que Dryce chocó con ella…

—Lo siento— dijo el muchacho al ver que había chocado con su amiga

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? — preguntó la chica al ver la cara de emo que llevaba su compañero

—Nada…— respondió Dryce, sin mirar la cara de la muchacha que lo tenía loco

—No creas que soy una idiota como, tú, ¿qué rayos te pasa? —

— ¡Te dicen que no me pasa nada! —

— ¡A ti te pasa algo! —

— ¡Me pasa que soy un idiota inútil y no sirvo para nada! ¡Asi como voy, la ameba asexuada seré yo y tú te irás con Lageel! ¡Tendrán muchos hijos asexuados come hierro y serán felices mientras yo los miro desde las sombras con depresión porque no podré hacer nada más! — gritó exaltado como respuesta, haciendo que todo el mundo

— Dry…

— ¡Por una vez cállate y déjame terminar! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que me harté de ser el débil del grupo! ¡Se terminó, hoy dejo de ser parte del Triangule Plus! — dicho esto, Dryce se fue corriendo, dejando a Scarlet perpleja.

La muchacha corrió detrás de él, mientras una lágrima casi imperceptible salía de sus ojos.

— ¡Dryce! — gritaba, sin respuesta. Había corrido durante horas y aún no podía encontrarlo

Se detuvo de golpe a pensar un momento, ¿dónde estaría ese idiota en un momento como ese? Seguramente llorando con Juvia, pero se le veía tan enojado que no era posible. Entonces… ¿A dónde rayos se había ido a meter?

_**~ Y en el gremio… ~**_

—Katniss está loca— murmuró Aiko mientras que Lageel asentía con su cabeza. La muchacha ya iba en Sinsajo, leía a una velocidad increíble gracias a las gafas —Decirle esas cosas a Snow, vaya— Lageel volvió a asentir, dando a entender que compartía la misma opinión que la chica

El bullicio habitual del gremio se fue a Nunca Jamás en cuanto Laxus, Makarov, Natsu e Igneel bajaron a la planta baja. Las caras de seriedad de los cuatro les daba a entender que lo que habían hablado no era algo simple, más bien era algo asquerosamente complicado y de lo que seguramente nunca se enterarían.

—Aiko, ven aquí por favor— dijo Laxus, haciendo que la aludida le pidiera al Redfox que marcara la página del libro al ir hacia allá.

La rubia, con sus manos algo temblorosas, caminó hacia el maestro, decidida. Una vez frente a él, su padre, su abuelo y Makarov salieron de allí. Mirajane se había dado cuenta de algo y ahora tenía algo indistinguible entre las manos.

Laxus sacó un libro con la marca del gremio en la portada.

— ¿Juras solemnemente mantener una buena relación con tus compañeros de este y otros gremios? — una sonrisa adornó el angelical rostro de la Dragneel, haciendo que una sonrisa surcara los labios de Laxus y todo el gremio

—Sí, lo juro solemnemente— respondió la muchacha

— ¿Juras solemnemente cuidar de todos y cada uno de tus compañeros? —

—Sí, lo juro solemnemente—

— ¿Juras solemnemente fidelidad al gremio? — dijo el Dreyar, estirando el libro hacia la muchacha. Aiko posó su mano sobre él

—Yo Aiko Dragneel Heartfilia, juro solemnemente fidelidad ante el gremio y todos sus integrantes, acompañarlos en la salud y en la enfermedad, apoyarlos en los momentos felices y en los tristes. Estaré con ellos en todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que se me necesite.—

— ¿La lágrima de uno? —

—Es la lágrima de todos—

— ¿La risa de uno? —

—Es la risa de todos—

—Puedes gustar de estar solo…—

—Pero nunca podrás gustar de la soledad— finalizó la chica, haciendo una reverencia ante Laxus

— ¿Dónde quieres tu marca? — dijo Mirajane, mientras se ponía a la derecha de Laxus. El objeto indistinguible en sus manos era en realidad el timbre mágico con el que se ponía la marca del gremio

—Sobre mi corazón— dijo Aiko, abriendo un poco su chaqueta para que Mirajane pudiera colocar el timbre en su pecho izquierdo

El gremio entero explotó en vítores, aceptando la existencia de una nueva hada.

_**~ Capitulo Cinco ~ Una Nueva Hada ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola! Cómo trata la vida a mis princesos y a mis princesas? Espero que bien :3 Bueno, no tengo una escusa para decirles, salvo que no tuve tiempo. No fue tanto el tiempo que me consumió la escuela, sino que me consumió más tiempo el hecho que mi mamá se casó con su pareja :3**

**Y bueno, yo cumplo con mi deber de traerles una hermosa actualización :3 espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :3 y bueno eso xD**

**Dato Ramdom: **Lean el manga "Hajimari no Niina", es hermoso :3

**Beban su leche con chocolate hasta la proxima actualización :3**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	6. Buscando al hada perdida

_**Disclaimer: **¡Fairy Tail es del estúpido y sensual Hiro-chwan! :3_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Seis ~ Buscando al hada extraviada…**_ ~

Aún escuchaba los gritos de Scarlet a lo lejos. Fue una buena decisión la de esconderse en aquél bote de basura. Esperaba pacientemente que su amada desistiera de buscarlo por ahí cerca, porque si la veía, probablemente toda su determinación se iría al carajo.

Scarlet corría en dirección al gremio sin saber qué hacer. Se estaba desesperando a tal punto que las lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos. Las secó con la manga de su chaqueta, no iba a llorar por el idiota de Dryce y una de sus pataletas… ¿O sí?

Estaba tan ensimismada, que no se había dado cuenta de que había abierto las puertas del gremio de par en par. Todos los presentes se habían quedado mirándole un poco preocupados. Lageel dejó su lugar junto a Aiko y se dirigió a ver a su compañera de equipo…

—Lele— llamó el muchacho con el sobrenombre que le había dicho a la Fernández desde que habían nacido — ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con seriedad, haciendo que la pelirroja agachara la cabeza

—Dryce…— al escuchar el nombre de su retoño, Gray y Juvia se pusieron de pie junto con la pequeña Ultear Fullbuster, de ocho años —Yo… Bueno, él… se enfadó y…— Juvia comenzó a caminar hacia los dos muchachos, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el gremio —Dijo que tú… y yo… bebés asexuados… y él desde las sombras… mirarnos con depresión…— agregó, haciendo que esta vez, Aiko se pusiera de pie y caminara hacia la chica, hasta la Dragneel se estaba preocupando al ver el estado de ánimo de la muchacha

—Ve al grano, Lele— ordenó Lageel amablemente, tomando los hombros de su amiga casi hermana — ¿Qué pasó con Dryce? —

— ¡Dryce se fue! ¡Abandonó el Triangule Plus! ¡Lo he buscado durante horas en todos lados y no lo encuentro! ¡No se qué hacer! — explotó la chica, rompiendo en llanto. La expresión de Juvia fue un completo enigma, una mezcla de temor y orgullo. Gray agachó la cabeza sin poder contener una lágrima, al igual que su hija menor. Lageel mantuvo la compostura comenzando a pensar en qué hacer. El resto de los adultos del gremio se quedaron en silencio a pesar de querer intervenir en el momento, comprendiendo que en este caso había que dejar que los menores se hicieran cargo.

Scarlet cayó de rodillas, llorando de culpabilidad. Unos brazos desconocidos la envolvieron en un dulce abrazo de consuelo, y ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo único que Scarlet pudo distinguir de aquella persona, fue su casi interminable cabellera rubia. Esa persona sobaba su espalda en una clara muestra de apoyo.

—Tranquila, lo encontraremos— dijo Aiko separándose de Scarlet. La pelirroja miró el rostro de la Dragneel e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era. Su madre le había comentado de la inesperada llegada de la hija del Natsu hace más o menos un mes, pero le había restado importancia.

—De hecho, así es— dijo Lageel —Aiko, ven conmigo— ordenó, la rubia se puso de pie con algo de ayuda del Redfox, bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de Natsu. Gajeel sonreía internamente al percatarse de los celos del Dragneel mayor —Lele, tú quédate aquí, estás muy alterada, nosotros lo buscaremos— y dicho esto, los dos muchachos salieron del gremio

No fueron seguidos por nadie, porque confiaban plenamente en las habilidades logísticas de Lageel, además que teniéndolo a él al mando, nada salía mal. Por algo era el coordinador de Fantasia a su corta edad. Si necesitaba refuerzos en la búsqueda de Dryce, simplemente los pediría y se llevaría a los Dragon Slayers debido a su olfato.

Caminaron hacia la casa de los Fullbuster y entraron por la ventana del que era el cuarto de Juvia y Gray.

—Lele estuvo aquí— susurró el Redfox, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su compañera ya que lo había susurrado muy despacio

—Todo indica que sí, su aroma está esparcido por todo el lugar— respondió la Dragneel fuera de todo pronóstico de Lageel, no esperaba que Aiko hubiera heredado el buen oído de Natsu, y también su olfato —Debe haber buscado como loca por aquí, las cosas están desordenadas— agregó, tomando un florero que estaba en suelo para ponerlo de nuevo a la mesita correspondiente en el pasillo.

—Ven, sígueme— dijo Lageel, tomando la mano de Aiko para arrastrarla hacia algún lugar dentro de la casa.

Lageel echó la puerta de la habitación de Dryce hacia abajo, ya que estaba con picaporte. Al parecer, Scarlet había intentado hacer lo mismo, pero al parecer la desesperación no la había dejado, y las marcas de sus uñas en la madera indicaban que no pensó las cosas.

El Redfox entró a la habitación, seguido de la Dragneel. El lugar estaba desordenado, a un nivel más crítico que el que Dryce tenía todo el tiempo. El aroma a arándanos y agua de río que caracterizaba al Fullbuster llenó las fosas nasales de los dos muchachos.

—Estuvo aquí hace poco— dijo Lageel, dándose cuenta de que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par. El Redfox corrió hacia una de las cajoneras y abrió una gaveta, descubriendo que estaba vacía —Ese idiota…— murmuró, cerrando el cajón con fuerza

—Lageel-kun, mira esto— dijo Aiko, con una sobre en sus manos —Dice, _"Para Lageel y Scarlet"_ — agregó, extendiendo su brazo hacia el hijo de Gajeel. Él comenzó a leer con apuro, y su cara cambiaba de morena a roja de pura furia

— ¡Ese idiota! — gritó Lageel al terminar de leer

—Hay otro sobre… dice _"Para Papá y Mamá. Bueno, Ultear también"_ — agregó la rubia, causando que el pelinegro pusiera cara de enojo

— ¡ESE IDIOTA! — gritó con fuerza, estaba tan enojado con su compañero, que se juraba que si lo encontraba, él mismo se encargaría de hacer que se arrepintiera de haber nacido

Lageel tomó a Aiko por la cintura y la cargó en su hombro cual saco de papas. El chico usó una extraña técnica y en un santiamén estuvieron dentro del gremio.

— ¡OYE REDFOX! ¡BAJA A MI HIJA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE! — el primero en reaccionar fue Natsu, un siempre celoso padre protector de su hija

— ¡USTED CÁLLESE POR UNA MALDITA VEZ UN SU VIDA, TÍO FLAMITAS! ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA SOPORTAR SUS ATAQUES DE CELOS! — gritó el muchacho, a la vez que dejaba a Aiko en el piso, con mucha delicadeza que no calzaba del todo con su estado de ánimo.

— ¡CRIO INSOLENTE! —

La rubia simplemente ignoró la discusión que se estaba formando y caminó hacia los preocupados Gray y Juvia. Les entregó el sobre que habían encontrado en la habitación de Dryce y les explicó lo que vio.

—Entramos a la habitación de Dryce-kun, y encontré este sobre. Había uno para Lageel-kun y Lele-chan también, pero no se qué dice— explicó la muchacha, abrazando a Ultear, que estaba llorando desesperadamente.

Juvia intentó abrir el sobre, pero la desesperación hacía que sus manos temblaran y por lo tanto, no pudo abrirlo. Gray se lo arrebató de las manos y lo abrió de un solo tirón. Él y la señora Fullbuster leyeron la carta y sus rostros preocupados cambiaron inmediatamente por unos furiosos.

—Heredó tu idiotez— se dijeron ambos, para luego cruzar los brazos

— ¿Qué pasó con Dryce-nii? — preguntó Ultear inocentemente, haciendo que el gesto de sus padres se suavizara inmediatamente. Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio para escuchar la respuesta

—Tu hermano se fue a entrenar muy lejos, hija— respondió Gray, a la par que la pequeña soltaba a Aiko y se sentaba con ambas rodillas hacia adelante. Comenzó a balancear sus piernas

_**~ Mientras tanto, con el Hada perdida…**_ ~

El muchacho llevaba una mochila un poco más grande que él. Caminaba por un casi inhóspito lugar, donde se observaban los cimientos de lo que alguna vez fueron casas. Había muchos árboles altos, pero no los suficientes como para perderse entre ellos. Se encontraba cerca de la costa. Bueno, cerca de un acantilado con vista al mar.

En el borde de ese acantilado se encontraba una casa antigua, pero excelentemente cuidada. El chico sacó una llave de su bolsillo, y con ella abrió la puerta de dicha casa. Dejó su gigantesca mochila cuidadosamente sobre un sofá. Se quitó toda la ropa que traía y caminó hacia el patio. Se puso de pie al borde del acantilado y simplemente, saltó.

_**~ Y en Fairy Tail… ~**_

Aiko tenía sus gafas puestas, y estaba leyendo junto a Lageel. Él leía un libro de género bélico llamado "_La tabla esmeralda"_, mientras que ella leía uno de los tantos libros de historia antigua que había encontrado en la biblioteca del gremio. Natsu miraba a su niña con recelo, y le hervía la sangre cada vez que detenía su lectura para comentar con su compañero; y sentía un ferviente deseo de castrar al Redfox cada vez que la muchacha le sonreía. Y de algo estaba seguro, no se había sentido así de celoso desde que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Lucy.

— ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya, hijo? — preguntó Igneel, sentándose junto a Natsu en la barra, Mirajane estaba muy ensimismada molestando a Mike –hijo de Cana y Fried- así que no pensaba ir a molestar allí.

—No es nada, solo estaba recordando cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de Lucy— respondió el pelirrosa, mientras que su rostro enojado se convertía en uno sumamente triste —Si tan solo hubiera insistido en ir con ella…— agregó, y una lágrima amenazaba con caer de sus ojos. Parpadeó rápidamente para evitarlo —Ella estaría aquí, conmigo— agregó, recibiendo una fuerte palmada en su espalda

—Hijo, las cosas pasan por algo— le dijo Igneel, mirando a Aiko, que estaba riéndose estruendosamente junto a Lageel —Y si el destino quiso que las cosas fueran así, no hay nada que podamos hacer. La vida es lo suficientemente sabia para separarnos de quienes amamos. Nos vuelve mucho más fuertes—

—La extraño tanto— murmuró Natsu sin evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos —De no ser porque Aiko está aquí, al saber que Tártaros la tiene ya estaría en la cárcel de nuevo— agregó

—Lucy te pidió que fueras un buen padre, debes enseñarle todas esas cosas a tu hija antes de ir a la cárcel de nuevo, Natsu— dijo Igneel, sin despegar la vista de su nieta —Además, ten por seguro que ella quiere ir a destruir Tártaros más que tú— agregó, mirando a Natsu

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — dijo el pelirrosa, mirando a la sangre de su sangre mientras ella ni se percataba

—Porque fue Tártaros quien se atrevió a desbaratar a su familia. He conversado mucho con ella, Natsu— dijo el hombre, yéndose a beber con Makarov.

Natsu quedó pensativo… A veces no podía ver a través de las cosas que hablaba su padre, y eso lo estresaba. Se estresaba porque no sabía qué era lo que le quería decir, si quedarse allí donde estaba y esperar, o dejar todo de lado e ir a sacar a Lucy de esa mazmorra en la que estaba. Aunque prefería quedarse con Aiko, algo en él le impulsaba a ir detrás de su mujer, patear el trasero de todo Tártaros y traerla de vuelta. Era un cruel dilema en el que había estado metido durante un mes.

Por su parte, Aiko y Lageel se reían de la rubia por haber dicho mal una oración…

—Me caes bien, Lageel-kun— dijo la rubia en cuanto pudo dejar de reírse

—Dime Lageel— corrigió el muchacho, limpiando una lágrima que estaba en su ojo derecho debido a la risa —Y tú también me caes bien— agregó, haciendo que el sonrojo volviera a sus mejillas

—Eres un buen amigo— comentó la muchacha, dándole un beso en la mejilla al muchacho

Al ver esto, todos los dilemas mentales de Natsu se fueron a la mierda. El hombre se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a Aiko para que lo siguiera, era suficiente por hoy.

La chica se fue diciendo _"Nos vemos mañana"_. A Lageel se le dio vuelta el mundo al sentir el dulce contacto de los labios de Aiko en su mejilla. La extraña sensación en su estómago había vuelto, más fuerte que nunca. Ahora no podía disimular su más que evidente sonrojo. Y no sabía cómo sentirse, si bien porque la chica le había dado un beso o mal porque le había dicho que era un AMIGO.

Bienvenido a la Friendzone, Lageel Redfox.

_**~ Capitulo Seis ~ Buscando al hada extraviada… ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**WOHOU! Hola mis princesoas! :3 Bueno, cómo están? Espero que muy bien :D Bueno, yo cumplo con traerles el cap semanal, dedicado a mi amiga_ Alexandra... Mejor conocida aquí como Luce Heartfilia :3 _Bueno, ella me ayudo a hacer este cap dándome unas buenass ideas y apurándome para terminarlo xD y bueno eso... ¡Ale Te amo! :3 :inserte un corazón aqui:**

**Bueno, beban su lechita con chocolate :3 Nos vemos pronto!**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	7. Magia del Fénix

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es del Sensual Hiro Mashima :3_

**_Nota:_**_ Si no haz visto la pelicula de Fairy Tail, te recomiendo que la veas o atente al Spoiler. Quedas avisado :3_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Siete ~ Magia del Fénix ~**_

Natsu estaba enojado. Y no sabía por qué. Bueno, si sabía el por qué, pero se negaba a admitirlo en voz alta. Es que, sencillamente, no era enojo, eran celos de padre; y muy bien justificados. Maldecía internamente que su hija fuera tan inocente, aunque por alguna razón, él mismo se veía reflejado en ella. Además no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que en los últimos tres días, el Redfox se había dedicado a conocer _muy a fondo_ a su niña. Suerte que en un par de horas más, los Dragneel tendrían que partir a algún lugar que solo Igneel conocía.

Por otro lado, se sentía muy bien con que su hija se hubiera integrado exitosamente en el gremio. Debía admitir que se había asustado, le daba terror que no aceptaran a Aiko como parte del gremio, pero por suerte no había sido asi y la muchacha ya era amiga de todos.

— ¡Bien, bastardos! — gritó Makarov, parándose sobre la cabeza de Laxus — ¡Llegó la hora de despedirse! — dicho esto, todos se abalanzaron sobre Aiko

Scarlet –a la cual Aiko le había dicho Lele-chan desde que la conoció- estaba pegada como lapa a la espalda de la Dragneel. La estaba abrazando con cariño y lloraba dramáticamente.

— ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA! — gritó la pelirroja, siendo oída por Natsu. Él sonrió con auténtica alegría — ¡ES LA ÚNICA PERSONA MEDIANAMENTE NORMAL EN ESTE LUGAR! — agregó, para disponerse a lloriquear nuevamente

Luego de eso, todo el gremio se despidió de los Dragneel, obligados por Makarov. Igneel salió del gremio, y volvió a su forma de dragón para que Natsu y Aiko se montaran en su lomo. Y, luego de eso, se marcharon.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo volveremos? — preguntó Aiko a su padre, quien la miró con desapruebo, pensando en que la muchacha quería volver a ver a Lageel. Luego recordó que su hija era una completa idiota en temas amorosos, asi que sonrió

—Bueno, eso depende de ti— respondió el hombre, poniendo cara de duda

Cuando terminó de responder, la rubia se había quedado dormida. Al parecer le gustaba dormir sobre el lomo de Igneel. Natsu sonrió, esa muchacha tenía la misma costumbre de Lucy. Pronto estarían juntos, los tres.

Y de tanto observar a su hija, el pelirrosa se durmió también.

Para cuando ambos despertaron, se encontraban en un extraño y antiguo templo. El lugar se encontraba en ruinas, y se veía claramente calcinado en algunas partes; sin embargo, lo que al parecer era la entrada principal estaba intacto. Las murallas eran de un color blanco, exceptuando las partes quemadas. Y el lugar en sí, duplicaba la altura de Igneel en su forma de dragón.

—Entra— ordenó Natsu, sentándose en el piso. Aiko lo miró suplicante, como queriéndole decir que la acompañase —Solo tú puedes hacerlo— aclaró el hombre. Si él también pudiera entrar, entonces no se habría sentado allí.

La rubia, inconscientemente, comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del templo. Cruzó el gigantesco umbral de la puerta de entrada, llegando a un corredor palpó las murallas del estrecho pasillo y apartó su mano medio centímetro por mero reflejo. Estaba caliente. _Demasiado_ caliente. Le sorprendía que ese lugar estuviera en pie, a pesar de estar construido con roca volcánica. Volvió a poner su mano sobre la pared, sin sentir nada de dolor.

El pasillo era estrecho, y con mucha suerte cabía dentro la delicada e insípida figura de Aiko. Pero, a medida que iba a avanzando, el corredor se iba ensanchando un poco más. Al final del camino, se veía un punto luminoso suspendido en el aire.

Usando ese punto como referencia, Aiko caminó en esa dirección. Sin darse cuenta, la muchacha había entrado a una gigantesca habitación. La Dragneel llegó hacia el punto luminoso y este iluminó todo el lugar.

—_Aiko Kathleen_— una voz cercana pero a la vez distante llegó a los oídos de Aiko, haciendo que ella se preocupase debido a que la voz sabía su segundo nombre —_La pureza define toda tu existencia. Haz pasado por mucho pesar durante toda tu vida, ha llegado la hora_— dijo la voz, mientras que una especie de vapor extraño se materializaba en el lugar

— ¿La hora de qué? — preguntó Aiko, a la defensiva. Miraba con recelo hacia aquella nube

—_La hora de que tu dolor sea purificado con las llamas del cielo_— dicho esto, una gran ráfaga de llamas envolvió el cuerpo de Aiko.

La muchacha comenzó a dar vueltas para escapar del cálido abrazo que la envolvía. Pero por más que intentaba, no se veía liberada en ningún momento. Las llamas se avivaron en cuanto ella dejó de combatir, y consumieron su cuerpo, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Afuera del templo, una puntada sobre la marca de Natsu le hizo saber que Aiko ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y se perdió en la arena que rodeaba el templo.

— ¿Por qué lloras? Estará bien— dijo Igneel, echado en su forma de dragón junto a su hijo —Morir es parte del proceso— agregó, como si nada

—Se siente como perder mi razón de vivir— respondió Natsu, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos —Otra vez— agregó

Igneel suspiró, lanzando una pequeña ráfaga de humo. No podía hacer nada para detener el llanto de Natsu, mal que mal, Aiko acababa de _"morir"._

_**~ Mientras tanto…~**_

Estar bajo el agua era divertido. Y era aún más divertido no tener la necesidad de respirar estando bajo el agua, suerte que había heredado las habilidades de Juvia.

— ¡Abuela! — gritó Dryce, buscando la presencia de Ur. El muchacho bien sabía que el espíritu de su abuela vivía en el mar, por lo que siempre iba a buscarla allí.

Frente a él, comenzó a formarse una corriente de agua que poco a poco fue obteniendo la forma del cuerpo de Ur.

— _¿Qué te trae por aquí, estúpido nieto?_ — preguntó la mujer, sonriendo

—Quería pedirte un favor— pidió con un poco de timidez

— _¿Y cuál sería? Vamos, los muertos también tenemos cosas que hacer…_— dijo Ur, impulsando a Dryce a continuar

—Bueno, mi Ice Make es un asco— respondió Dryce, poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado —Y… creí que tú… Ya sabes… Podrías…—

— _¿Entrenarte? ¿A ti? ¡Eres más descerebrado que tu estúpido padre!_ — interrumpió la maga de hielo, cruzando los brazos debajo de su acuoso pecho. El Fullbuster la miró con cara de súplica.

— ¿Por favor? — suplico. Ur suspiró, sobando su sien derecha

—_Solo porque hoy estoy de buen humor_— respondió ella, sin mirar a Dryce

_**~ Y con Aiko…~**_

Se sentía elevada, como si no estuviera tocando el suelo. Aquella voz extraña le había parecido un poco familiar, pero no recordaba de qué. Quizás era simplemente una coincidencia, pero estaba segura de que esa voz le parecía confortante, aunque tal vez nunca la hubiese escuchado.

Aun se sentía envuelta en las llamas, pero no le dolía en absoluto.

_Se encontraba desnuda, y tenía la sensación de estar suspendida en el aire. Se encontraba en una habitación pintada completamente de rosa, y había una cuna blanca en medio de ella. El lugar estaba lleno de peluches por todos lados._

— _¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar? — la rubia sintió la inconfundible voz de su madre a sus espaldas. Volteó a duras penas y la vio allí, con una panza de más o menos cinco meses. Su cabello brillaba como el oro y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era completamente opacada por el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era una imagen encantadora. Se veía a Lucy, joven y radiante. No la Lucy seria y madura de cabello largo y un poco descuidado de la cárcel._

—_Ya lo verás…— detrás de ella, Natsu sonreía con malicia a la par que la hacía caminar a través del umbral de la puerta. Él cubría los ojos de Lucy con ambas manos, impidiéndole la visión_

_Natsu la guió al centro de la habitación y quitó sus manos de los ojos de su esposa. Lucy sonrió y se puso a llorar al mirar el lugar. Corrió hacia Natsu y lo abrazó._

—_Es hermosa— murmuró en su oído, haciendo que la sonrisa del pelirrosa se ensanchara más —Me encanta. Te amo— agregó, provocando que Natsu comenzara a sobarle la espalda debido al hipo que le estaba dando debido al llanto_

—_Te amo más— declaró Natsu, estampando sus labios con los de Lucy_

— ¿Voz extraña? — llamó Aiko, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

— _¿Qué necesitas, Aiko Kathleen?_ — respondió la voz, desde la nada

— ¿Por qué me muestras esto? — preguntó, mirando hacia la nada con furia en sus ojos

—_Yo no te estoy mostrando nada, Aiko Kathleen_— respondió la voz —_Tú misma estás viendo lo que quieres ver_— aclaró, y por su tono de voz se podía deducir que se estaba aguantando una risa

—Si estoy viendo lo que quiero ver, ¿puedo ver a mi madre? —

—_Supongo que sí_— respondió la voz.

Poco a poco fue apareciendo ante ella la imagen actual de Lucy. Siempre delgada, de buen físico. Aunque no se le veía tan feliz como solía serlo antes, su sonrisa era un tanto apagada y la luz de sus ojos no era la misma. Su cabello estaba considerablemente largo, hasta la cadera y su piel estaba reseca. No utilizaba las ropas insinuantes de antes, sino que más bien utilizaba cosas un poco más cerradas y holgadas.

— ¿Estará bien? — preguntó Lucy a su compañero de celda, el buen Clark. Aiko le tenía bastante cariño, y era un gran hombre. Estaba preso porque mató a un miembro de Tártaros; y siempre sacrificaba su pedazo de pan duro correspondiente para dárselo a ella y a su madre.

—Aiko-chan es una muchacha fuerte. Estoy seguro que ahora está en Fairy Tail, jodiéndole la existencia a Gray— contestó el hombre, sonriendo. En su adolescencia, fue un gran aliado de Fairy Tail debido a que era un ladrón de primera, además de que era un gran mago en secreto, por lo que era uno de los principales proveedores de información. Conocía a Gray desde la escuela ya que venían del mismo pueblo. Sus padres también murieron a manos de Deliora, lo cual lo hacía sentir un poco conectado con el Fullbuster. Cuando llegó Lucy a la celda, y le comentó a Clark que venía de Fairy Tail, acordaron que él la acompañaría de vuelta a su gremio para establecer contacto una vez más.

— ¿Tú crees? Asi como es fuerte, tiene la idiotez de Natsu— murmuró la rubia mayor tras un suspiro — ¿Qué tal si se perdió? O peor, ¿¡qué tal si está en otro gremio!? — Lucy comenzaba a desesperarse

—Lucy, te conocen en la mayoría de los gremios. Si llegó a otro, probablemente la enviaron a Fairy Tail— respondió Clark, analíticamente

Aiko decidió no seguir mirando lo que estaba haciendo su madre, porque quizás se volvería completamente loca por las cosas que diría ella.

—Oye, voz— llamó Aiko nuevamente, y esperó tranquilamente una respuesta

—_Aiko Kathleen_— respondió la voz, para hacer que Aiko supiera que estaba allí

— ¿Tienes nombre? ¿O cara? Es incómodo hablarle a la nada. Me siento más idiota de lo que ya soy— dijo la rubia, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho.

Frente a ella, una gran horda de fuego se hizo presente. Comenzó a aparecer lentamente un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, claramente se trataba de una mujer. Era de estatura promedio, su cabello era de color castaño y sus ojos eran inquietantemente profundos y ambarinos. Vestía una falda hasta los tobillos de color rojo y cubría la parte de arriba con un tocado que hacía juego. Tenía sandalias marrones y todo su atuendo era decorado por toques amarillos. Su largo cabello estaba suelto, y llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del trasero.

—_Cuando estaba viva, mi nombre era Eclair_— respondió la mujer, mirando directamente a los ojos de Aiko —_Puedes llamarme así si lo deseas, Aiko Kathleen_— agregó, sonriente.

—De acuerdo, Eclair— respondió la Dragneel igualando la sonrisa — ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —

—_Las que quieras_— respondió Eclair, sonriente

— ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? — preguntó la chica

—_Porque estás muerta_— respondió la mujer, como si nada, haciendo que Aiko abriera los ojos de par en par —_No te lo tomes tan a pecho, es reversible. Te trajeron aquí para que aprendas mi magia_— agregó, calmando a la muchacha

— ¿Qué magia? —

—_La magia que te representa_— respondió la pelicastaña, poniéndose seria —_Una magia salvaje y a la vez pura. Impredecible y siniestra, predecible y cálida_— Eclair cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos —_La magia del Fénix_— agregó finalmente, para luego abrir sus ojos y mirar a Aiko

—Tú, ¿qué eres? — preguntó Aiko luego de permanecer callada durante dos minutos

—_Cuando estaba viva, era la Sacerdotisa del Fénix. Era una persona inmortal, pero luego de un incidente liberaron a la bestia, y ni mi inmortalidad pudo salvarme. Por suerte no fue doloroso_— relató —_Cuando morí, estaba igual que tú, viendo imágenes de mi vida, sin saber qué hacer. Así que apareció el fénix_— comenzó a materializarse una especie de pollo cabezón que a simple vista se te hacía tierno. Era Momon —_Y me enseñó magia. Tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo_— Aiko la miró preocupada —_No te preocupes, cuando aprendas podrás volver a tu vida normal. Estamos en situaciones distintas_— declaró Eclair, calmando a Aiko

—Entonces, ¿qué es ese pollo? — pregunto la rubia, sonriendo ante la ternura del animalito

—_Lo hice hace tiempo, era un simple peluche y luego cobró vida. No me había dado cuenta de que era el Fénix hasta después de morir. ¿Es tierno, verdad?_ — dijo la mujer, acariciando la cabeza de Momon

—Si— respondió Aiko, sonriendo

—_Es tierno, pero letal_— agregó Eclair, poniéndose seria de nuevo —_Entonces, ¿qué dices?¿Quieres aprender la magia del fénix?_ —

—Yo…— Aiko dudó por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad fue cerca de un minuto —Yo quiero aprender la magia del Fénix—

_**~ Capitulo Siete ~ Magia del Fénix ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**WOHOU! Cómo trata la vida a mis Princesoas esta semana? Espero que bien :3 Sé que me tardé, pero en mi defensa no tuve mucho tiempo, además de que me dio una crisis de pánico que repercutió en una crisis de asma y casi me morí D: pero ya estoy mejor así que no se preocupen :3**

**Quiero darle las gracias a Fabian... ¡Me salvaste la vida! ¡Este capitulo no hubiera sido posible sin tu idea! ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Y también quiero darle las gracias a Alexandra _(Luce Heartphilia aqui en FF, pasen a leer sus fics :D) _por apurarme. ¡AMIGA TE AMO! :inserte tres corazones aquí:**

**Y bueno, sin más que decirles, espero que tengan una bonita semana -o lo que queda de ella xD- y que sean felices :D ¡Beban su leche con chocolate hasta el Domingo! :D**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	8. Alma del Fénix

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Mashima. Al cual tengo un ferviente deseo de matar por no poner Nalu de una estúpida vez._

**_Nota:_**_ EN ESTE CAPITULO SE REPETIRÁ MUCHO LA PALABRA "LLAMAS". En mi defensa, los sinónimos de llamas eran: Flamas, Lumbre, Fogonazos, Pira y por último HOGARES XDDD Bueno, eso, espero que no les moleste mucho :3_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Ocho ~ Alma del Fénix ~**_

—Deja de llorar, no seas estúpido— dijo Igneel, golpeando con un dedo reptilesco a Natsu

— ¡Está muerta! — gritó una vez más, limpiando sus lágrimas

— ¡Pero volverá, imbécil! ¡Y será más fuerte que tú y yo juntos! — agregó el dragón, dando por zanjado el tema

Adentro del templo, una masa de cenizas estaban en el piso, siendo rodeadas por un aro de fuego. Daba la impresión de que el fuego estaba protegiendo aquél montículo de ceniza como medida cautelar. Y en algún otro lugar, Aiko se encontraba sentada en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas. Su cuerpo ya no estaba envuelto en llamas y su rubio cabello caía despeinado por delante de su cuerpo, cubriendo sus pechos y demás partes que no deberían ser vistas. Era una ventaja tener el cabello tan largo.

—_Debes mantenerte tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?_ — murmuró Eclair, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Aiko

—Vale…— susurró Aiko como respuesta

—_El Fénix es un ave legendaria. Nacida de las llamas, renacida de las cenizas provocadas por el proceso irrevocable llamado muerte. Tu cuerpo actualmente está consumido hasta las cenizas en un templo sagrado en el que solo los privilegiados pueden entrar. Has muerto. Estás muerta. No volverás a vivir. Estás atrapada en un mundo distinto, un mundo en el que no hay secretos. Libérate de todo el pudor. Dime tus miedos…_— los ojos de Eclair dejaron de ser de color café y se tornaron de color naranja

—No tengo miedos— respondió Aiko, con sus ojos cerrados

— _¡MIENTES!_ — gritó la pelicastaña, causando que Aiko se asustara — _Una simple humana como tú no puede no tener miedos. ¡Eres una humana! ¡Eres simple y predecible!_ — Eclair tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, producto de ver las reacciones de Aiko

— ¡No tengo miedos! — reafirmó la Dragneel, frunciendo su ceño aún con los ojos cerrados

— _¡SI LOS TIENES!_ — gritó Eclair, dejando a la rubia sin aliento

—Perder a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi abuelo…— murmuró la muchacha, resignada a decir la verdad

—_No te oigo_— habló la mujer, con tono fuerte

— ¡TENGO MIEDO DE PERDER A QUIENES AMO! — gritó Aiko, ya harta de la situación. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos y un par de lágrimas se arrancaron de sus ojos.

— _¿Y qué harás para no perderlos?_ — inquirió Eclair con una sonrisa burlona

— ¡ME CONVERTIRÉ EN LA MEJOR MAGA QUE HAYA PISADO EL ESTÚPIDO MUNDO HUMANO Y TE CALLARÉ LA ESTÚPIDA BOCA DE UNA ESTÚPIDA VEZ! — gritó finalmente la rubia, poniéndose de pie sin abrir los ojos.

Los ojos de Eclair se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Momon quedó impactado al ver a Aiko.

Las llamas alrededor de la Dragneel habían vuelto a aparecer, con la diferencia de que ahora se elevaban a cerca de cinco metros sobre ella; su cabello ondeaba mientras se prendía en fuego. Las llamas, como por acto de protección, envolvieron su cuerpo, cubriendo la desnudez de la muchacha, formando una especie de vestido sin mangas, cortísimo. La marca del gremio brillo, encendiéndose con fuego. Las llamas aumentaron un metro más en cuanto Aiko abrió sus ojos… Y aquellas llamas altísimas, fueron tomando poco a poco la forma de un fénix. Las llamas emitieron un grito, el grito de un fénix. Y entonces, después de eso, las llamas volvieron de golpe al cuerpo de Aiko, desapareciendo cada rastro de flamas de su cuerpo.

La rubia cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeante. Su cabello volvió a ser como siempre y cayó nuevamente por sus hombros, cubriendo su desnudez.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasarme? — preguntó la muchacha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—_El fuego del fénix es el fuego del cielo_— contestó Eclair —_Y es un fuego especial. Mientras más fuertes sean los deseos de quien lo usa, más fuerte es el fuego_— agregó, acercándose a la Dragneel, y agachándose para igualar su altura

— ¿Existen más tipos de fuego? — preguntó la rubia, sorprendiendo a Eclair.

—_Está el fuego humano, que es el más débil. Se usa solo para sobrevivir_— la pelicastaña levantó su dedo índice para comenzar a enumerar —_El fuego del Dragón, que está por encima de nuestro entendimiento. Se utiliza para salvar_— levantó el dedo medio junto a su índice, indicando el dos —_El fuego del Cielo, que es cada vez más fuerte dependiendo de los deseos de quien lo maneje. Se usa para proteger_— dedo anular arriba —_Y por último, el fuego del Infierno. Nunca intentes usarlo, porque carcome tus entrañas debido a que no es un poder utilizable, al menos no por nosotros. Se usa para aniquilar. Para hacer el caos. Puede parecer tentador, pero aléjate de él_—y para finalizar, levantó el dedo meñique.

Aiko comenzó a brillar. Eclair besó su coronilla y murmuró algo que la rubia no alcanzó a entender antes de que el destello fuera demasiado cegador. Y luego de eso, la Dragneel se encontró metida en una especie de agujero. Podía ver claramente la salida, que estaba encima de ella, así que levantó su brazo derecho y sintió que había una superficie arriba de ella. Subió a duras penas.

Miró a su alrededor con mucha atención, y descubrió que estaba sentada en un montón de cenizas. Y su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una fina capa carbonizada que aún ardía. Se sintió como _renacida de las cenizas, igual que un fénix._

—Me siento como una "chica en llamas" — se dijo, poniéndose de pie. Lamentaba que Lageel no estuviera a su lado para entender su comentario y responder algo que tuviese que ver con la saga que se había convertido en su favorita.

El fuego alrededor del montículo de cenizas se avivó, para luego apagarse de golpe.

—_Las llamas te obedecen ahora_— dijo Eclair, desde algún lugar, probablemente desde el mundo "etéreo" en el que había estado momentos atrás

—Eclair, te agradecería que no me hables cuando no te veo. No quiero que piensen que estoy loca— respondió Aiko, como sabiendo de dónde le estaban hablando

—_Bueno, déjame recordarte que estás desnuda_— agregó Eclair, y por su tono de voz se notaba a una milla de distancia que estaba aguantando una risa

—Papá debe tener ropa afuera— contestó Aiko.

Se aventuró en el pequeño pasillito por el cual había entrado. Por suerte, ahora tenía algo de luz para caminar, no como cuando había entrado.

—_Yo no he dicho que puedas irte_— dijo Eclair con gracia

—Y yo no he dicho que vaya a preguntarte. Yo me voy y punto, ya está— respondió Aiko, abriendo nuevamente las puertas del templo.

Lo último que escuchó de Eclair fue su risa. Y descubrió que su rubia cabellera cubría su desnudez.

— ¡HIJA! — gritó Natsu, lanzándose sobre Aiko y la abrazó. Tenía la barba como de una semana y su rostro estaba rojo, además de que sus ojos estaban hinchadísimos. Igneel miró hacia un lado con fastidio, ya estaba bastante harto del lloriqueo de Natsu.

La rubia acarició tranquilamente la espalda de su padre, mientras que él sollozaba.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo— murmuró la chica, inhalando el aroma a mentas, ceniza y falta de ducha que desprendía su padre. Ahora sentía que su olfato era mucho más sensible, al igual que su audición.

—Fueron los seis días más horribles de mi vida— susurró Natsu, inhalando el aroma de Aiko. Se separó de ella bruscamente y rascó su nariz, como incómodo —Hueles distinto—

—Momento, ¿seis días? — preguntó la muchacha, impresionada — ¿De verdad? — agregó, llevando una de sus manos a su boca

—Para ti debieron ser cerca de seis horas— dijo Igneel, siempre calculador. Aiko lo miró a la cara, incrédula —El tiempo corre de maneras distintas— murmuró el dragón, siempre sonriente

—Oh. Ya veo— dijo la chica, no muy convencida de lo que había oído —Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres con que huelo distinto, papá? — preguntó, mientras recibía la chaqueta de Natsu en sus manos. Se cubrió con ella.

—Tu aroma hasta hace seis días era parecido al de las hojas de té con canela y manzana— dijo Natsu, un tanto pensativo —Ahora hueles como si le hubieran pasado un fósforo a una varilla de canela— agregó, rascando su nariz bruscamente

—Bueno, mi cuerpo se consumió hasta las cenizas, así que creo que es lógico— espetó Aiko, siempre sonriente —Ahora, ¿podemos ir a casa? Estoy cansadísima— rogó, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Igneel y una cara rebosante de orgullo en Natsu

— ¡Súbanse! ¡El Expreso Dragneel está a punto de despegar! — gritó Igneel, facilitando su cola para que sus descendientes subieran.

_**~ Y en medio del mar…~**_

— _¡Te dije que eras más descerebrado que tu padre!_ — gritó Ur, golpeando la cabeza de Dryce

— ¡No es mi culpa! — se defendió el muchacho, levantando sus brazos en una clara demostración de inocencia

— _¡ACABAS DE CONGELAR TODO EL MALDITO BORDE COSTERO DESDE AQUÍ A TRES MALDITOS KILÓMETROS DE DISTANCIA! _— Ur señaló con su dedo hacia atrás de su nieto. Él se dio media vuelta para observar una gruesa capa de hielo que los separaba cerca de cien metros de borde de la costa —_ ¡Detesto que aprendas tan rápido!_ — agregó, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

—Lo siento— murmuró Dryce, bajando su mirada hacia el fondo marino

—_Cállate_— dijo Ur, tras un suspiro —_En algún momento se derretirá_— agregó, sonriéndole a su nieto —_Con eso me has demostrado que ya puedes irte. Y deberías sentirte como todo un campeón, tu padre no pudo hacer hielo decente hasta después de un año de entrenamiento pesado. Tú recibiste entrenamiento de nivel medio y ya puedes hacer hielo extrafuerte. Ahora vete, debes de estar sobre hidratado_— ordenó la mujer, comenzando a desaparecer

— ¡Gracias abuela! — gritó Dryce, procediendo a nadar a la superficie.

_**~ Y al otro día, en Fairy Tail…~**_

—Lageel, mira— la voz de Scarlet distrajo al Redfox de su lectura. El aludido levantó su mirada hacia la cara de la pelirroja, pero al mirar en la misma dirección que ella, vio una interminable cabellera rubia que estaba atada en una trenza hacia un lado. No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que la inconfundible figura de Aiko Dragneel estaba atravesando las puertas del gremio.

Se sonrojó con furor, algo que pasó desapercibido para todo el gremio, excepto para Scarlet.

—Vaya— murmuró Scarlet, con una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, ameba? — agregó ella, dándole golpes con el codo en las costillas a su casi hermano

—Creo que la amo— respondió simplemente el muchacho, causando que una sonrisa que el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas envidiaría.

— ¡Hola a todos! — gritó Aiko, recibiendo un _Hola_ por parte de todos.

Scarlet se lanzó a abrazarla y besuquearle las mejillas.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! — gritó la Fernández, aferrando sus muslos alrededor de la cintura de la Dragneel. La rubia la sujetó para que no se cayera.

Scarlet se bajó de encima de Aiko un tanto asustada al ver a Laxus y Makarov parándose delante de ellas.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó el actual maestro, con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro

— ¡Soy toda una maga ahora! — gritó Aiko, chocando los cinco con Laxus.

El gremio entero explotó en celebraciones, felicitaciones, y la fiesta no tardó en armarse. Aiko estaba sentada en el rincón apartado del gremio, hablando –o eso intentaba- con Tetsuko.

—Tu aroma es agradable— murmuró calmadamente la Redfox, de pronto dirigiendo su mirada a la cara de la rubia junto a ella —La canela es relajante— agregó, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, que fue respondida por la sonrisa radiante de Aiko

—Gracias, Tetsu-chan— respondió la rubia, internamente tranquila debido a que la hermana de Lageel le había hablado

—A mi hermano le gusta tu aroma— susurró Tetsuko, sorprendiendo a su acompañante —Dice que es el único aroma aparte del de mamá que es capaz de calmarlo. Yo creo que eso es muy bonito— agregó, volviendo su vista al libro que estaba leyendo antes de que la Dragneel llegara a conversar.

Y, bueno, Aiko estaba tan anonadada que no había podido decir nada. Bueno, hasta que vio el título del libro.

— ¿Estás leyendo _"Beautifull Disaster", _Tetsu-chan? — inquirió la rubia, sonriente

—Sí. Es un libro muy interesante— contestó Tetsuko sin despegar la mirada de las hojas.

Y en eso, Gajeel y Levy recalcaron en que Aiko estaba conversando abiertamente con Tetsuko, y su hija no parecía estar teniendo problemas para comunicarse. Los Redfox se miraron, anonadados y sin procesar del todo la información.

—Oi, Lageel. Trae tu trasero aquí en este instante— llamó Gajeel, llamando la atención de su hijo. El resto del gremio estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no notar el llamado del padre oso a su cachorro

Lageel, que estaba bebiendo una malteada junto a Scarlet mientras aguantaba que ella lo molestase por estar enamorado, caminó hacia sus padres un tanto extrañado.

— ¿Qué hice? — preguntó el muchacho al llegar donde sus progenitores. Levantó sus brazos en señal de inocencia.

—Mira a tu hermana— indicó Gajeel, con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Está haciendo una amiga, hijo— dijo Levy, a punto de romper en llanto.

Estaban felices.

Lageel sonrió, Aiko definitivamente no era una muchacha normal.

_**~ Capitulo Ocho ~ Alma del Fénix ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

_******"Y bueno, sin más que decirles, espero que tengan una bonita semana -o lo que queda de ella xD- y que sean felices :D ¡Beban su leche con chocolate hasta el Domingo! :D"**_

******Cuenta la leyenda que Pulgaah-chan actualizaba los domingos...**

******Soy la escritora más mentirosa de Fanfiction e.e**

******Pero eso que importa, yo les traigo su capitulo, bien fresquito :3 **

******Y ahora si...**

******WOHOU! Que tal princesoas? :3 Como los trata la vida? Espero que bien :D Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3 Quiero recordarles que Tetsuko-chan tiene síndrome de Asperger -autismo- :) y que el buen Dryce ahora es todo un fortachón xD bueno eso :3 Yo me voy, tengo que hacer nada productivo xD Espero que les vaya bien :3 **

******Beban su Lechita con Chocolate hasta que actualice :3 -no me comprometeré diciendo un día e.e-**

******Bye Bye!**

_******Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	9. Exhibición

_**Disclaimer!: **Fairy Tail es del estúpido y sensual Mashima-chwan_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Nueve ~ Exhibición ~**_

Habían pasado tres días desde el regreso de Aiko, Natsu e Igneel. La rubia había ido a tres misiones con Lageel y Scarlet, de las cuales habían salido victoriosos, y había servido para que la Dragneel adquiriera experiencia como maga.

Laxus sugirió que Aiko debía exhibir su magia, como lo habían hecho todos en algún momento. Pero como no podía hacer eso sola, el actual maestro se acercó con una urna llena de nombres de hadas, y al sacar uno, su compañera fue Mirajane.

—Ara Ara~ Tendré que exhibir mi magia de nuevo, que vergüenza— murmuró la albina, siempre sonriente. Todos podían notar un ápice de oscuridad en sus ojos, pero tratándose de Mirajane era mejor no hablar.

Y por seguridad, se encontraban en el amplio patio de entrenamientos de Fairy Tail, a las afueras de Magnolia. Todos estaban allí, e incluso a Asuka, Scarlet y Romeo se les había otorgado la tarea de catalogar la magia de Aiko.

—No te preocupes, es sólo exhibición— dijo Mirajane, usando su Satan Soul.

—De acuerdo— respondió Aiko, siempre sonriente.

La sonrisa de Mirajane y la de todo el gremio, excepto la de Lageel y Scarlet que ya la habían visto, cambió por una mueca de impresión al ver que Aiko cerró los ojos. Su ropa se quemó, pero en su lugar, una fina capa de fuego la cubrió formando un vestido corto, escotado y sin mangas. La marca del gremio brilló y volvió a ser del color naranja usual. Su interminable cabellera rubia se prendió en fuego, desatando la trenza que lo había recogido durante los últimos días.

—Nada mal— dijo Natsu debido a la impresión, sonriente.

— ¡Comiencen! — indicó Laxus luego de una cuenta regresiva

La primera en atacar fue Mirajane, que fue directamente con una patada al rostro de Aiko. La maga del Fénix se cubrió con un brazo y no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Por el contrario, estiró su pierna hasta que ésta impactó en el estómago de Mirajane, quien salió volando hacia el otro extremo del lugar. Raiza se preocupó por su madre, pero al ver que se ponía nuevamente de pie, se relajó.

—Buen golpe, pequeñaja— el sonido de la voz de Mira no sonaba para nada amigable, de hecho hasta su sonrisa se había vuelto sombría.

—Mira, no— dijo Laxus, corriendo frente a la albina y tomándola de los hombros.

— ¡TÚ NO TE METAS, DREYAR! — gritó Mira, dejando a Laxus helado y sin palabras.

Aiko fue a salvar al maestro, pero una mirada fulminante por parte de cierta demonio le dijo que no se metiera, aunque de igual manera lo hizo. Laxus recibió un empujón de parte de Mira y ésta se volteó hacia la Dragneel.

La Strauss golpeó a Aiko en el vientre, mandándola a volar. Pero la rubia era un hueso duro de roer, así que se puso de pie, para luego agacharse.

—_Sky Fire: Ignition_— murmuró la chica, y una gran horda de fuego nació de la mano de la rubia y fue directo a por Mirajane. La albina esquivó el ataque utilizando sus alas, pero no esperaba que el fuego le siguiera.

Aiko comenzó a caminar por el camino encendido que había dejado su ataque, y en cuestión de dos segundos estaba intercambiando golpes con Mira. La albina se elevó aún más, pero no esperaba que Aiko pudiera seguirle utilizando el fuego. La rubia corría en persecución de Strauss e intercambiaban golpes cada vez que se alcanzaban.

Mirajane se hartó del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que formó una bola gigante de magia oscura y se la lanzó a Aiko. La Dragneel salió disparada hacia abajo y aterrizó de lleno en el piso.

—Mamá— llamó Raiza en cuanto Mirajane se estaba descontrolando

La albina se deshizo del Satan Soul con una sonrisa y bajó al suelo para ayudar a Aiko a levantarse.

La sorpresa se la llevaron todos en cuanto vieron que la chica se ponía de pie por sí sola. Ella miró con enojo a Mirajane, y su cabello se encendió aún más. Mira apenas tuvo tiempo para volver a usar su magia, o si no hubiese salido mal parada del codazo en el estómago que recibió.

— ¡ESO DOLIÓ COMO LA MIERDA, MIRA-SAN! — gritó Aiko, corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia la albina.

Natsu fue y abrazó a Aiko por la cintura, cargándola en su hombro. Recibió una patada en el estómago y quedó tirado en el piso antes de que le muchacha saliera corriendo hacia Mirajane.

—_Sky Fire: Fire Punch_— una gran capa de fuego cubrió las manos de la muchacha, formando una especie de guantes.

Mirajane sudó frio. Recibió el golpe de lleno en su estómago antes de que Laxus la tomara en sus brazos y se la llevara. Natsu hizo lo mismo con su hija, haciendo que la muchacha dejara de usar magia y se dejara llevar.

—Te excediste— regañó Natsu en cuanto dejó a su hija en el piso.

—Lo sé, ¿Mira-san está bien? — preguntó la muchacha restándole todo tipo de autoridad a su padre. Intentaba mirarla, pero no podía ver a Mira porque la gigantesca espalda de Elfman le obstruía la visión.

—Se necesita mucho más que eso para hacerle daño a Mirajane, hija— respondió Natsu, sonriente.

Claro que su sonrisa se borró en cuanto Lageel apareció en su rango de visión.

—Buen trabajo, Ai— dijo el muchacho, despeinando la cabellera de la que se había convertido en su compañera de equipo.

Natsu lo mató al menos tres veces con su mirada. Luego tuvo la extraña sensación de estar haciendo mal al ver la sonrisa que Aiko le dedicaba a Lageel.

—Gracias, Lageel— respondió la muchacha, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Lele me dijo que en unos diez minutos dirán los resultados de los rankings. Me dijo que al menos estás bien posicionada en el de Poder, Romeo-san le dijo que cuando adquieras experiencia darás miedo— informó el muchacho, preparándose para partir —Bueno, éxito con eso. Te veo después— el muchacho se despidió besando la mejilla de la rubia, para luego marcharse.

Algo dentro de Natsu hizo que quisiera matar al muchacho. Pero no lo hizo al ver a su siempre sonriente hija, con sus mejillas un poco rosadas, y sus ojos de color café aun mirando la figura de Redfox miniatura mientras se alejaba junto con su hermana.

—Buena pelea, Aiko-chan— dijo Mirajane, que en algún momento se apareció entre Natsu y su hija

—Igualmente, Mira-san— respondió Aiko, con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras estrechaba la mano de la albina.

— ¿Vamos a ver los rankings? — invitó Raiza, apareciendo detrás de su madre. Beeca estaba junto a ella, y con la mirada le decía a Aiko que fuera

—Bueno, vamos— aceptó la Dragneel con mucho gusto, quería saber en qué lugar había quedado posicionada.

Raiza enganchó su brazo con el de Aiko y comenzaron a caminar. Beeca secundó la acción, dejando a la hija de Natsu en el medio. Mirajane las siguió sonriente mientras se encontraba con Laxus y tomaba su mano. Natsu los siguió desde atrás, con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca.

El Dragneel fue detenido por Gray, que lo miraba con ojos satisfechos.

—Nunca pensé que la pequeña Aiko se iba a convertir en una llamita junior— bromeó el Fullbuster, golpeando el brazo de Natsu con su puño. El pelirrosa sonrió.

—Yo tampoco— respondió el pelirrosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Con ese simple intercambio de palabras, Gray le había dado a entender a Natsu que lo estaba felicitando por tener a tan temible hija.

Aiko y compañía ya estaba frente a frente con los jueces. Laxus, Beeca y Raiza se hicieron a un lado, dejando solamente a Dragneel y a Strauss en frente de la mesa que Laki había hecho amablemente para que los jueces hicieran su trabajo.

—Yo, Romeo Conbolt, procederé a leer el actual ranking de categoría "Poder" hasta llegar a la maga juzgada— dijo Romeo a toda voz, haciendo que todo el gremio escuchara. Se le veía una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro, pero a la vez estaba serio, tomándose muy bien su trabajo.

_1.- Natsu Dragneel_

_2.- Gildarts Clive_

_3.- Erza Fernández y Mirajane Strauss_

_4.- Gray Fullbuster_

_5.- Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Fullbuster_

_6.- Tetsuko Redfox_

_7.- Aiko Dragneel._

Aiko sonrió de tal manera que sus mejillas comenzaron a acalambrarse. Se puso a saltar y abrazó a Mirajane, estaba entre el top diez de magias poderosas y no llevaba ni siquiera una semana siendo maga.

—Felicidades, Aiko-chan— dijo Romeo, sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

—Ahora, yo, Asuka Connell, procederé a leer el ranking de categoría "Control" hasta llegar a la maga juzgada— dijo la hija de Alzack y Bizca, con su larga trenza colgando hacia un lado y su ropa vaquera de siempre.

_1.- Gray Fullbuster_

_2.- Laki Olietta_

_3.- Natsu Dragneel y Erza Fernández_

_4.- Gajeel Redfox y Levy Redfox_

_5.- Tetsuko Redfox_

_6.- Gildarts Clive_

_7.- Juvia Fullbuster_

_8.- Scarlet Fernández_

_9.- Mirajane Strauss y Laxus Dreyar_

_10.- Raiza Dreyar_

_11.- Romeo Conbolt y Wendy Conbolt_

_12.- Lageel Redfox_

_13.- Dryce Fullbuster_

_14.- Aiko Dragneel_

Aiko sonrió con autosuficiencia, no estaba entre el top diez, pero era un lugar bastante bueno para recién estar comenzando a controlar su magia.

—Felicidades— dijo Asuka, sonriente. Volvió a sentarse en su silla.

—Por último, yo, Scarlet Fernández, leeré el ranking de categoría "Belleza" hasta llegar a la maga juzgada— extrañamente, Scarlet estaba muy seria

_1.- Lucy Dragneel_

_2.- Aiko Dragneel_

La cara de Aiko se desfiguró por completo al escuchar el nombre de su madre antes que el de ella.

—Te preguntarás por qué Lucy Dragneel es la maga número uno. Bueno, es tu madre, deberías saberlo, su magia es más hermosa que cualquier otra que hayamos visto antes. En mis días de infante, tuve la oportunidad de ver videos de ella, haciendo magia. Realmente quedé impresionada por tal belleza, asi que desde que me encargo del ranking de belleza, nunca la he destronado. — explicó Scarlet, para luego volver a sentarse en su silla

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Aiko, seguida de otra y otra hasta que reventó en un llanto descontrolado.

Raiza la abrazó y la dejó llorar.

La mirada de Natsu se oscureció, y él la ocultó en su flequillo. Happy, que acababa de llegar junto a Charle y su hija Anne, voló sobre él y se posó en su hombro, colocando su pata sobre la cabeza del pelirrosa.

—Supongo que es un buen momento para dar la noticia— murmuró Laxus a su etéreo abuelo, quién solo asintió con su cabeza

— ¡BIEN BASTARDOS! ¡HORA DE VOLVER AL GREMIO! — gritó Makarov, siendo obedecido en el instante. Laki desapareció las sillas y la mesa que había hecho para el jurado.

Luego de quince minutos de silencioso viaje, ya estaban todos en el gremio. Laxus se había parado sobre una de las mesas y estaba dispuesto a dar una información, de no ser porque las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe.

Él solo había dado una patada a la puerta y no esperaba que se abriera de esa manera, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Había llamado mucho la atención sin querer.

Sintió el grito de su madre y de su hermana, quienes posteriormente corrieron a recibirlo.

— ¡Estoy de vuelta! — gritó Dryce, llamando la atención de todo el gremio

—Hijo mío, Juvia estaba preocupada. Juvia casi muere del susto. Juvia no quiere que hagas esto nunca más— dijo la señora Fullbuster, abrazando y mimando a su hijo. A todos les extrañó que volviera a hablar de sí misma en tercera persona, siendo que después de casarse con Gray se le había quitado esa costumbre. Quizás estaba emocionada

—Si mamá— respondió Dryce, abrazando a su madre. También abrazó a la pequeña Ultear, que estaba llorando.

—Juvia-san— Lageel apareció detrás de Juvia, junto con Scarlet

Juvia entendió en el momento que debía apartarse. Tomó a Ultear entre sus brazos y corrió hacia Gray, quien solo miraba divertido la situación.

Lageel agarró a Dryce de su cintura y lo zamarreó hasta que se le cayó su gigantesca mochila. Luego, se lo lanzó como una pelota a Scarlet, quién lo pateó una vez para que quedara en el suelo.

— ¿¡TIENES UNA MALDITA IDEA DEL SUSTO QUE ME HICISTE PASAR, IDIOTA!? — gritó la pelirroja, haciendo que su madre negara al ver los malos modales de su hija. Jellal, en cambio, volteó hacia un lado e intento no reír — ¡TE BUSQUÉ DURANTE HORAS! ¡ESTABA ASUSTADA! — gritó una vez más, pateando nuevamente el estómago de Dryce

Scarlet estaba tan enfurecida, que agarró al retoño Fullbuster y lo lanzó hacia la gente del gremio.

El olor a arándanos y a humedad inundó las fosas nasales de Aiko, quién fue la víctima del proyectil denominado Dryce Fullbuster Loxar. La muchacha reaccionó por mero instinto, agarrando al mago por los hombros y lo lanzó al suelo, posicionándose sobre él. Le dio una fuerte cachetada antes de reaccionar e intentar reconocer el rostro frente a ella.

Su cara era exactamente igual a la de Gray, aunque sin la cicatriz en la ceja.

— ¡Lo siento! — gritó la muchacha, saliendo de encima de Dryce. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el piso y descubrió que salía un poco de sangre de su labio.

—No te preocupes, yo también hubiera reaccionado así si alguien se hubiera caído sobre mí— respondió el muchacho, sonriéndole a Aiko. Ella le sonrió de igual manera, sintiéndose extraña, sentía como si hubiera encontrado a una especie extraña de hermano perdido. —Soy Dryce, Dryce Fullbuster. ¿Tú eres…?— preguntó, extendiendo su mano derecha

—Soy Aiko, Aiko Dragneel, mucho gusto— contestó la muchacha, estrechando la mano de Dryce

Natsu estaba sonriendo. Le alegraba saber que su niña se estaba llevando bien con el hijo de su mejor amigo, y esperaba que se hicieran lo suficientemente cercanos como para que cierta muchachita rubia no pensara para nada en cierto muchacho idéntico a su tosco padre con cara de perro con una fuerte afinidad por comer metal.

— ¡Bien, dejemos los reencuentros para después! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirles, por Mavis! — gritó Laxus, cabreado por no ser tomado en cuenta

—Pues dilo luego, idiota— murmuró Mirajane, con su rostro sádicamente sonriente y dulce.

—Bueno, el abuelo y yo hemos estado pensando muy profundamente…— Laxus procedía a hablar cuando Aiko levantó su mano, pidiendo la palabra. El maestro suspiró e indicó con su cabeza, dándole permiso de hablar

— ¿Usted piensa? — Aiko, como siempre, hizo que el gremio estallara en carcajadas

—Más de lo que crees, pequeña— la Dragneel tenía muchísima suerte de que a Laxus le simpatizara —Bueno, como decía, hemos estado pensando y averiguamos muchas cosas interesantes. Tártaros tiene su guarida debajo del mar, es por eso que nunca nadie ha dado con ella, así que, con ayuda de Sting y Sabertooth, la hemos localizado. Preparen sus cosas, Fairy Tail, vamos a rescatar a nuestra Hada Cautiva—

_**~ Capitulo Nueve ~ Exhibición ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**WOHOU! Cómo ha tratado la vida a mis princesoas esta semana? :3 Espero que bien :DD**

**Vengo a recompensar mi tardanza con un capitulo un poquitín más largo y con una sensual sorpresa que supongo que no esperaban muajajajaja :3 Espero que les haya gustado :D Quería decirles también que carezco de tiempo debido a la escuela, y ya deben saber que le doy prioridad a eso a pesar de que no me guste :/ pero no se preocupen que no me ausentaré de aquí en mucho tiempo :3 bueno eso xD Espero que tengan una linda semana y que les vaya bien :3 Beban su lechita con chocolate, como siempre :3**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	10. El Rescate del Hada Cautiva (Parte I)

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Mashima, ya lo saben._

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Diez ~ El Rescate del Hada Cautiva (Parte I) ~**_

Todos quedaron helados ante la orden de Laxus. Sobre todo Natsu.

Él tenía la certeza de que su corazón se había detenido al menos un segundo. Su respiración se había detenido también, acompañada de un grandísimo nudo en la garganta. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle debido a las lágrimas que no se estaba molestando para nada en detener.

La siempre presente mano amiga de Gray se había posado en su hombro en una clara señal de apoyo. Cuando dirigió su mirada a la cara de su mejor amigo, descubrió que él también lloraba, y que una sonrisa estaba presente en su estúpida y desabrida cara.

—La tendremos de vuelta, Natsu— dijo Fullbuster, abrazando a su amigo.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente al reaccionar. La tendría de vuelta. Tendría a su Lucy de vuelta, junto a él, junto a Aiko, juntos los tres, como debió haber sido siempre. Junto al gremio, en su siempre reservado puesto de maga clase S.

—Aiko, necesito que subas conmigo a la oficina, por favor— esa fueron las últimas palabras de Laxus, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras para posteriormente ir a la oficina del maestro. Makarov se quedó en la barra mientras Lissana y Raiza le servían cerveza y aceitunas.

Lo último que Natsu observó de Aiko, fue su rubia cabellera siguiendo a la gruesa espalda de Laxus.

La muchacha siguió al maestro hasta la oficina y una vez que entró, Laxus cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

—Necesito que me ayudes a hacer una estrategia— pidió Laxus, sentándose en su silla. Golpeó todas las cosas que estaban en el escritorio y las votó al piso, dejando a la luz únicamente la fea y descuidada madera de roble. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un rollo, el cual extendió sobre el escritorio. Se trataba de un plano.

—Las catacumbas— dijo Aiko en cuanto reconoció un lugar en la esquina del plano —Los hornos— señaló con su dedo otra sección del plano —Los dormitorios de las bestias— nuevamente, señaló con su índice el sector —Y la sala principal. Nunca he estado allí— dijo la muchacha, haciendo que Laxus sonriera — ¿En qué quiere que le ayude, Laxus-san? — dijo la muchacha, cruzando sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio y se acercaba impulsándose con los pies.

Laxus suspiró de alivio al saber que la Dragneel estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

—Quiero saber dónde se encuentra Lucy, antes que nada— dictaminó el maestro, siempre seria

—Mamá está en el sector Z2, pasillo 894, celda 27— Aiko comenzó a pasear su dedo sobre el papel, deteniéndose en un cubito que simulaban ser habitaciones —Justo aquí— Laxus le extendió un lápiz rojo para que destacara el lugar.

Le pasó un lápiz negro, una regla y un pequeño cuaderno para que anotara.

—El sector A1 está desde cerca de los dormitorios de las bestias hasta… aquí— informó la rubia, trazando las líneas correspondientes y luego haciendo un "A1" en el cuadrado

— ¿Por qué les dices "Dormitorios de las Bestias"? — preguntó Laxus al notar el detalle, le parecía un poco extraño

—Las bestias son los carceleros. Son magos, y de la peor calaña— respondió la muchacha, muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. El Dreyar la miró incrédulo —Magia oscura de transformación—

—Bien, por favor continúa. Sé muy detallista y trata de decirme los pasillos más seguros y discretos, si quieres anotarlos no hay problema— ordenó, dejando que la Dragneel le fuera explicando cada detalle de las mazmorras y de la guarida en general.

Pasaron cerca de tres horas encerrados allí.

Cuando bajaron a la planta baja del gremio, lo primero que vieron fue a Natsu, pegado al suelo con hierro, hielo y espadas.

—No podemos dejar que haga una locura, fue idea de él— se excusaron Gajeel, Gray y Erza, al unísono.

—Bueno, supongo que ya están listos— dijo Laxus, mirando disimuladamente a su abuelo. Negó con la cabeza al verlo ebrio junto a Mavis —Mira, dales un levantamuertos a esos dos— ordenó al ver a su mujer-no-oficial en la barra. Mirajane hizo un ademán con su mano como el de los marineros y comenzó a preparar la asquerosa mezcla de cabezas de atún y piña.

— ¡Aye Sir! — el grito de todo el gremio hizo que el maestro Laxus sonriera

— ¡Oigan, esa es mi frase! ¡Un día de estos los demandaré por derechos de autor! — el gremio estalló en carcajadas al escuchar los quejidos de Happy. Anne, su gatuna hija, sonrió.

Luego de despertar a los ebrios ex maestros fantasmas, que Scarlet le pasara una mochila a Aiko, que Lageel le entregara una malteada de chocolate a la misma y Laxus explicara el plan, todo Fairy Tail estaba a las afueras del gremio.

Aiko sacó de su bolsillo una llave dorada que todos conocían muy bien.

—Yo soy el camino entre ambos mundos. No tengo un contrato pero te necesito aquí. Oh, Regulus, permíteme usar tu poder. ¡Ábrete, puerta del León Dorado! ¡Loke! — gritó Aiko, y frente a ella, un brillo dorado apareció, formando lentamente la figura del siempre galante espíritu del león.

— ¡Lo lograste! — chilló Loke emocionado, abrazando a la hija de Natsu —Realmente creí que te perderías o algo así, lo siento— se excusó, tomando los hombros de la muchacha.

Y fue al tocar los hombros de Aiko que se dio cuenta de que ahora era una maga. Apartó sus manos, asustado.

—Eres una maga, y de las fuertes— murmuró Loke, con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Lo primero que hizo después de decir eso, fue buscar a Natsu con la mirada — ¿¡Qué mierda le enseñaste, joder!? — Natsu simplemente se encogió de hombros y apuntó hacia Igneel, haciendo que Loke se quedara completamente callado. Hay que ser idiota para discutir con un dragón, por eso Aiko siempre discutía con su abuelo.

Luego de eso, y de que Gray le diera la bienvenida a su amigo, todo el gremio reunió sus métodos de transporte. La gran mayoría podía viajar en el lomo de Igneel, pero eso dificultaría la llegada ya que el único que conocía el camino era Loke, asi que lo mejor era viajar por tierra.

Gajeel y Lageel fueron rápidamente a su casa y llegaron en motocicletas, listos para partir. Alzack, Bizca y Asuka fueron por sus caballos, trayendo dos más consigo. Happy, Charle y Anne, junto a Pantherlily y Bills –su hijo, adoptado y exceed. Le rescató un día que fue a hacer visita a los exceed y era sólo un huevo- contaban como transporte también, así que no había mucho problema. El resto podía ser dibujado por Reedus.

Comenzaron su viaje en silencio, pero después de un rato se convirtió en ruido. Aiko, muy para la alegría de Natsu, había decidido viajar en uno de los caballos de Asuka junto con Dryce. Al pelirrosa no le molestaba para nada que su hija fuera tan cercana con el hijo de Gray, muy por el contrario, él pensaba que Dryce era un excelente partido para su niña.

Pero, ajena a todos los pensamientos de su padre, Aiko conversaba amenamente con el Fullbuster.

—Entonces eres una maga de fuego. Lamento haberme perdido tu exhibición— se excusó Dryce, que llevaba las riendas del caballo

—Bueno, ahora tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos— dijo la rubia, abrazando la cintura del pelinegro para evitar caerse.

Una extraña sensación de asesinato apareció en toda la persona llamada Lageel Redfox. Sus ganas de matar a Dryce Fullbuster eran suficientemente altas como para superar las ganas de matar normales en una persona. A eso se le llamaban celos, y Gajeel había notado perfectamente cómo se sentía su hijo en ese momento.

El Redfox mayor detuvo su moto, dejando a Levy al volante. Hizo que Lageel se detuviera y dejara a Scarlet, que viajaba con él, al volante. Ambos hombres se fueron a pie, un poco apartados de la caravana.

—Te gusta la Dragneel, eh? — preguntó Gajeel, con cierta sorna en su voz. Conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie como para saber lo que le pasaba

—Q… ¿Qué dices? — contestó el muchacho con otra pregunta. Desvió la mirada de la de su padre y recibió un sonoro "Geejee" como respuesta

—A mi no me engañas, te conozco mejor que nadie— dijo el padre, golpeando el hombro de su hijo, muy bruscamente. Aunque Lageel ni siquiera lo sintió, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los monstruosos golpes de su padre.

—Y… Y qué si me gusta— dijo Lageel, cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada. Se sonrojó fulminantemente y Gajeel siguió burlándose de él internamente.

—Pues, deberías decirle ahora mismo. No sabemos si saldremos vivos de esto— acotó Gajeel, deteniendo a Levy. Él se subió detrás de su esposa y estrechó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus grotescos brazos.

Lageel quedó marcando ocupado, con tres puntos suspensivos sobre su cabeza. ¿Acaso su padre le había insinuado que debía ir y decir "Hey, Aiko, me gustas, sal conmigo" en un momento como ese? ¡Estaban por ir a rescatar a su madre! ¡No podía hacerlo! ¿O quizás sí?

Dejo de pensar en lo que su padre estaba hablando y volvió a tomar el volante de su moto.

Scarlet se aferró a la cintura de su casi hermano y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. Se sentía extraña. Quería golpear a alguien, o en su defecto estrangularlo, tal como estaba haciendo con la cintura de Lageel.

—L…Lele… necesito res… pirar par…a vivir— dijo Lageel, mientras su cara tomaba un tono cada vez más azul.

La Fernández lo soltó, sin saber en qué descargar esa ira inexplicable que sentía al mirar a Aiko abrazada a Dryce.

Por su parte, la segunda generación Dragneel y Fullbuster conversaban amenamente arriba del caballo de Asuka.

— ¿Entonces, te gusta alguien del gremio? — preguntó Dryce, curiosamente. Aiko sonrió abiertamente, con un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Lageel me gusta mucho, es un gran amigo. También me gusta Lele-chan, ella siempre está animándome y me dice que soy normal; Raiza-chan también, y Beeca-chan. Juju-chan es muy adorable— respondió la Dragneel, sonriente

— ¿No entiendes del todo el concepto de "gustar", eh? — acotó Dryce, mirando de reojo a su nueva amiga

— ¿Concepto de gustar? — preguntó Aiko, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del retoño Fullbuster

—Bueno, para nosotros, cuando te gusta una persona es que la quieres como un novio o novia— explicó Dryce, ahora mirando hacia el frente

—Oh… ya veo— respondió Aiko, quedándose callada luego de eso.

Siguieron su camino en silencio durante un par de horas, hasta que Laxus dio la orden de acampar en medio del bosque. Happy y los demás exceeds tomaron algunas ramas secas de lo alto de los árboles y con la ayuda del fuego de Natsu, hicieron una gigantesca fogata para todo Fairy Tail.

Cuando ya hubieron cenado, Laxus procedió a dar a conocer el pan que había armada en conjunto con Aiko. Le designó un papel especial a cada uno de los miembros del gremio.

—Gray, Juvia, Erza, Levy y Gajeel, ustedes irán por el sector B3. Tomen las lácrimas, serán nuestro único medio de comunicación dentro de la mazmorra— los aludidos asintieron, recibiendo las lácrimas de color verde que Laxus les entregaba —Lageel, Scarlet, Dryce, Raiza, Beeca, Oberon, Tania, Raijinshuu, Mirajane y Elfman, ustedes irán al sector A1. Es el más extenso y también el más peligroso, asi que tengan cuidado, confío en ustedes— a ese grupo les entregó lácrimas rojas —Aiko, Happy, Charle, Wendy, Loke, Igneel-san y Natsu, ustedes irán directamente a Z2— Aiko y Laxus intercambiaron una mirada antes de que cada miembro del grupo recibiera una lácrima transparente. La Dragneel menor recibió una lácrima extra, de color suavemente dorado.

Después de eso, se marcharon todos a dormir.

Se levantaron a primera hora, incluso antes de que saliera el sol. Loke adoptó su forma de León y corrió a toda velocidad por el bosque, tomando una distancia considerable de la caravana. Igneel, por su parte, adoptó su forma original de dragón y subió a todo el gremio a su lomo. Algunos, como los Connel, se quedaron abajo, y recorrieron el camino por tierra. Las motos de Lageel y Gajeel quedaron bien guardadas gracias a Erza, que utilizando la dimensión en la que guardaba sus armaduras, guardó las motos.

Tras media hora de vuelo, llegaron directamente a la escotilla por la cual Aiko había salido cuando escapó de la prisión.

—Estamos aquí— murmuró Natsu, luchando internamente con su impulso de romper todo y correr hacia su Lucy.

—Chicos, en la memoria interna de sus lácrimas se encuentra la versión digitalizada del mapa de las catacumbas. En cada lácrima están marcados los pasillos más seguros y también el sector por el cual deben estar. No se metan en muchos problemas— dijo Laxus, dándole la palabra a Aiko

—Los reos dentro de las celdas no pueden usar magia, pero están en los pasillos si se puede. Los barrotes de las celdas están hechos con un metal especial llamado Lakio, que es un sellador de magia, aunque está neutralizado hacia afuera— acotó la muchacha, su dulce voz sonando muy seria —No se preocupen por destruir la base, no se caerá. Por favor ayuden a los reos— agregó, entrando por la escotilla. Fue seguida por su padre, abuelo, Happy, Charle, Wendy y Loke

Aiko los guió por la gigantesca escalera hacia abajo. En ese momento, le parecían aún más eternas que la vez que escapó. Un vez que pisaron el frío piso pestilente a humedad mohosa, corrieron a todo dar, siendo guiados por la Dragneel menor. Y en cuanto el estrecho pasillo comenzó a abrirse, ella se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Natsu, impaciente

—Clark-san— murmuró la muchacha, olfateando —El olor de la sangre de Clark-san— agregó, comenzando a correr nuevamente.

Se guió por el aroma y llegó a la única celda que no era compartida. Allí se encontraba el compañero de celda de su madre, y de ella misma. Estaba atado de sus manos y colgaba del techo, y las marcas de latigazos aun estaban lacerando su piel.

Con un puño bañado en fuego, Aiko quemó la cerradura y corrió hacia el hombre que se quedaba sin pan por dárselo a ella.

— ¡Clark-san! — gritó la chica, intentando despertarlo, aunque sin éxito, asi que volvió su cabeza hacia Wendy —Wendy-san, ayúdale por favor— Wendy corrió con el llamado de Aiko.

Luego de cerca de 10 minutos, Clark reaccionó.

— ¡Aiko-chan! — gritó él, alarmado

—Sí, he venido con todo el gremio a salvarlos. Espero aquí un momento, aun estás muy débil— acotó la Dragneel, para salir corriendo a buscar a su madre.

Corrieron entre pasillo y pasillo, mientras Aiko saludaba a algunos conocidos. Llegaron a una celda cuya reja era más gruesa, y las paredes colindantes aun tenían muestras de hollín en ellas.

Wendy se llevó una mano a la boca debido a la impresión. Happy se lanzó al ya exuberante pecho de la DS del viento y se puso a llorar. Loke se quedó allí, mirándola perplejo. Charle comenzó a llorar disimuladamente. Aiko sonrió abiertamente.

En cambio, Natsu se puso a llorar y corrió hacia la celda, votando la reja en el proceso. Se apartaron ambos un poco para evitar ser aplastados por los fierros que caían. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los olivas de él con los chocolates de ella. Se veía un poco distinta, más delgada, sin escote, sus pechos grandes y su rubia cabellera que antes era de oro, caís descuidadamente por su espalda, pareciendo paja.

—Natsu…— el murmuro de ella hizo que el corazón del pelirrosa corriera una maratón de 100 kilómetros.

—Lucy…— sin evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla, Natsu corrió hacia su esposa y la abrazó, para luego comenzar a besarla con desesperación.

_**~ Capitulo Diez ~ El Rescate del Hada Cautiva (Parte I) ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, mis princesoas. Ahora muero de sueño, así que bye n.n Beban su lechita con chocolate hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Bye Bye!**

**_Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!_**


End file.
